After All This Time
by Nyre The Black Rose
Summary: This will be a series of one shot’s where either Booth or Brennan will verbalize their love to the other one for the first time. They are not meant to be in any order and may or may not refer to any specific episodes. "M" rating for safety.
1. I Am That Man

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This will be a series of one shot's where either Booth or Brennan will verbalize their love to the other one for the first time. They are not meant to be in any order and may or may not refer to any episodes.

I Am That Man

It was a Friday night and he was picking up their dinner on the way over to her place to complete the paperwork for the latest case they had finished that day. He really wished he didn't need to keep finding excuses to see her, especially on Fridays. However, it really tore him up when she dated anyone and this was the only way he could think of right now to stop it. What he really wanted to do was to take her in his arms, cover her with kisses and declare his undying love. _Yeah Seeley that'd go over like a fart in church. Why am I such a chicken when it comes to telling her the truth? Oh yeah it might be because SHE DOESN'T want to HEAR it from YOU, or she doesn't feel the same WAY, or oh hell it could be any one of a HUNDRED reasons. This was getting him no where fast _he thought. _Well maybe tonight the right time will present its self. Yeah right!_

Finally he was at her door food in hand knocking. She answered the door and as usual her beauty hit him like a physical blow to his solar plexus. As he walked past her on the way to put the food in the kitchen he drew in her scent. It was a mixture of lavender, orange and roses. As unique and exotic to him as she was. She often changed the scent slightly but the base was always lavender. His reaction to the smell of lavender had almost become pavlovian. It was the one thing guaranteed to grant him physical release when nothing else worked. He had long ago given up on all of the old things that had worked before he met her magazines, video's, within the past few years even one night stands didn't appeal any more. No, now all he ever needed was the smell of lavender and his imagination.

"Booth… Booth are you listening?"

"Oh, sorry Bones I was lost in thought there for a moment. What did you say?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to eat first or finish the paperwork."

"Dinner's warm let's eat first. _At least that might give him more time to sit next to her. What a sorry mess I am. I really need to suck it up and tell her how I feel. How much worse can it get? How much worse? How about her not speaking to you ever again? How about her asking for a new partner? How about her never wanting to do field work again? How about her running off to Guatemala again? No, best I keep this little gem under my hat as it were. _

"Booth are you going to sit down or just stare at the table all night? What is wrong with you? You seem a little distracted. Is there a problem at work, a problem with Parker?"

"No, Bones no problems just thinking about the case that's all."

"Come on Booth the case is over how can you still be thinking about it. All we have to do is finish the paperwork and submit it on Monday. Isn't this your week-end with Parker? What are your two going to do?"

"Yeah it was supposed to be but Rebecca decided she wanted to punish me for some slight I don't even remember, so I don't get him this week-end."

"Booth why haven't you ever gone to court and had your custody arrangement legalized? It seems to me if it was Rebecca couldn't keep Parker away from you when ever she wanted to."

"Bones it's not really that easy, I talked to a lawyer he said it might take two years to get an agreement ironed out. Rebecca would fight it and during that time she would never let me see him. How can I put him through that? How could I go for two years without seeing him? I just can't, so I take what ever Rebecca gives me." He looked very depressed.

She reached out her hand and touched his. It was like being hit with a stun gun. They both looked at each other in shock. Each knew they were drawing nearer and it was getting harder to keep the line in place but it had never felt this physical before.

"What was…" he said

"…that." She said.

"I don't know. You have touched me before but it never felt that … physical before," he looked at her and smiled.

"I'd have to agree with you. Booth I've been thinking for a long time, what would happen do you think if you kissed me? Not like the mistletoe kiss, a real kiss with no one watching."

"I think it would be great, what do you think?"

"I'm not sure. I have been thinking about it a lot, you a lot. I have the most erotic dreams about you every night. Lately every morning I wake up horny, wet, hot and more tired than when I went to bed. You in my dreams is like an itch I can't scratch."

"Now there's a nice picture. I don't think I've ever been called an itch before. Just to be fair I have the same type of dreams about you every night too. My biggest problem, and believe me it's a problem, is I can't confine my dreams to the night or even my bedroom. They are starting to interfere with my job."

"Booth if we both feel the same way then why can't we just have sex and solve both our problems."

"Because Bones I can't have sex with you." As he saw her start to shut down and back away he knew this might be his chance to make her understand. So he started in again to try and make her understand. "Bones I can't just have sex with you because once would never be enough for me and I think not for you either." He took her hand and led her to the couch sitting her down next to him. Taking her hand he continued "you put your heart up on a shelf. You need someone that's tough, strong. Bones I am that man you're trying to find. I am that man you had in mind. I'll give you all my love until you understand I won't give up because I know I am that man."

"Booth how can you possibly still think after all this time I am still looking for a man to take care of me?"

"Bones did I say you were looking for someone to take care of you? Talk is cheap, it isn't worth a dime, so don't talk to me just give me some time. I'm going show you what love can be, my job won't be done, until you believe I am that man. I won't give up because I know I am that man."

He leaned over to her waiting for her to move toward his kiss. They met half way. The electricity between them palpable.

"Wow…"

"…Yeah and that was just a kiss…"

"Booth does that man like sex?"

"No Bones but he sure likes making love."

He gently started to remove her blouse, his seduction had begun. He knew it would be a long haul. It would take her a while to learn love was so much better than sex.

A while later as she lay sated in his arms she was thinking. She was sure in time he would teach her about making love. She was just as sure she was going to teach him there was also a place for just plain sex. Her seduction had begun.

*************************************

Let me know if you like the idea. I'll go for a few more chapters and see if you all like it. After all I have a song list almost over 300 strong (not all for Bones), I should be able to get a few stories out of them.

The inspiration for this story is "I Am That Man" - Performed by Brooks and Dunn Lyrics by Terry McBride and Monty Powell


	2. I Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I Remember Booth's POV

Sweets had decided this week he would see each of them separately. He was not in favor of this because he really wanted to know what she was saying about him. The only way he knew was when he was in the sessions with Sweets. Now this week even that was being denied to him. He had seen Sweets this morning and had been told there would be two meetings this week. He gave Booth a small black book and told him to write down a few of the times he remembered special connections with Bones. Sweets had assured him these thoughts would not be shared, it was just a way for Booth to sort out his real feelings from his fanaticizes. Now here he was sitting in his dark apartment wondering what he was going to write about. What did he remember? What did he want to remember? What did he want Sweets to know about his memories?

Taking his favorite pen he began writing. The very first time he can remember looking at her and thinking I could so easily love this woman was when she and her Father rescued him from Gallagher. He had that Poco song in his head often ever since then. Every time he head it reminded him of her tear stained face and soft hands when she found him. Ya 'cause of all the times they had been in dangerous situations and he was always comforted when he thought about that song:

I felt so satisfied when  
I can see you smile  
I want to confide in  
All that is true, so I'll  
Keep on tryin' I'm  
Through with lyin'  
Just like the sun above  
I'll come shinin, trough  
Oh yes I'll  
Keep on tryin', I'm  
Tired of cryin'  
I got to find a way  
To get on home to you

I am so tired of trying to keep up the pretense I love you in that "atta-a-girl kinda way. My love for you is any thing but that. I have always been trying to get home to you. You have always been the safety I needed the one I knew I could depend on as much as I knew you could depend on me. I remember the time I was kidnapped by the Gravedigger. I kept the quiet certainty you would find a way to rescue me close to my heart. I knew you would never give up. You have never given up on me. You have always had faith. Why do I doubt my faith in you now? Is it really any different? This is what I want for you:

When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
Cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

Yeah these are the things I'm going to tell Sweets. These are the moments when I know my feelings for Bones are real, not memories. The times she looks in my eyes and smiles. The times she steals my fry's when she thinks I'm not looking. The times she asks about my week-end with Parker and cares how it went. The times she notices my socks and ties. It's not just the big things like saving my life or my career, but the little things too that I love her for.

I will not deny there is a physical link. The electric explosion between us when ever we touch is getting harder to deny. He leaned his head back against the couch and says to himself "it is the little things. The little things… the little things… the lit… the… th…" as he fall asleep dreaming of being kept safe in her arms. As he knows only she can ever really do.

*************************************************

A little cheesy I know but something Booth might think in his own apartment in the dark of the night. If he wrote it down he would defiantly tear out the pages before giving the book for Sweets to read and he would have given him a "scrubbed" version.

The inspiration for this chapter were two songs "Keep On Trying" and "I'll Stand By You"

As you know "Keep On Trying" – Performed by Poco – Lyrics by Timothy Schmitt was used in season 2 "The Killer In The Concert" which is one of my personal favorites. I think the way he looks at her at the end in the dinner is one of the first times he thinks I might just be in love with this marvelous woman.

"I'll Stand By You" – Performed by Carrie Underwood – Lyrics by Chrissie Hynde, Tom Kelly and Billy Stoinberg.

As usual please be so kind as to let Kitty and I know what you think.


	3. Devastation – The First 48 Hours

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This chapter has an actual jumping off point. It is my fantasy of how Brennan spent the two weeks between Booth's "death" in "The Wannabe In The Weeds" and his "resurrection" in "The Pain In The Heart". It will have quite a lot of angst so here is the _**tissue alert.**_

Chapter 3 Devastation – The First 48 Hours

She was supposed to be remembering the first time she realized she loved him, the first time she told him. For her it was wrapped in a nightmare, one she still often dreamed.

She was sitting in the back of the ambulance. It had taken quite a bit of arguing but given the fact they discovered she was a doctor and the seriousness of his wounds they gave in and let her ride in the back. The medic worked rapidly but with the surety that comes with experience. He placed Booth on monitors and started the IV's. One of the monitors started shrieking. She felt the noise more than heard it. The medic threw open his bag and handed her the bag valve mask and directed her to ventilate him. Suddenly everything slowed down to a frame by frame picture. She took the mask placed it over his nose and mouth and began squeezing it forcing air into Booth's lungs. She looked over to the medic and saw him preparing to _intubate_. He told her to increase her rate so she could get as much oxygen into Booth's lungs as possible giving him more time to place the airway into Booths trachea. At some level her mind was processing all this information, but she was on automatic. This was Booth and he had been in worse situations before he would survive this too. The medic quickly intubated Booth and took over the job of using the bag mask to keep Booth alive. She sat back on the bench and kept a death grip on his hand. She did not believe in God and had no one to pray to so she just kept up the mantra she had started at the Checker Box. "You can do this Booth. You can do this. You're going to be ok. You can do this." She felt as long as she held his hand and kept telling him over and over he could do it, he could. When they arrived at the hospital Booth was taken to a trauma room. She was prevented from going past the door. They were busy the nurse said. You have to let them do their work the clerk said. Can you give me some information the admission clerk asked? Yes she could, she just needed his wallet. All of a sudden became imperative she get his clothes. She told the admissions clerk she would need his clothing along with his wallet for evidence and could the young girl get it for her before it got lost? The wallet and his clothes were placed in a red contamination bag and brought to her. It was the first of many lies she would tell in the coming weeks.

They found her sitting in one of the orange plastic chairs holding a red bag with the words Bio Hazard in black in clutched tightly to her chest. "Sweetie" Angela said as she reached over to touch Brennan's shoulder. "Sweetie." she said a little louder "how is Booth? What is going on?"

Brennan looked up at Angela in confusion how had she gotten there? Why was Angela asking her about Booth? All of a sudden it all came crashing down on her again like a rain of salt on raw open wounds. "They had to take him to surgery Ange, she said in a very flat voice. "Did you know Booth had me listed as the person he wanted to make all of his medical decisions for him in the event he was not able to make them for himself? I didn't. You would have thought that would have been something we would have talked about. The hospital called Cullen to find out who they needed to call to get permission to do the surgery, he told them it was me. Funny you would have thought he would have told me."

Cam recognized shock when she saw it and she saw it now. It didn't matter that Dr. Brennan had traveled all over the world and seen horrific things. This was Booth, and even if she would not admit it, Dr. Brennan loved this man. If anything happened to him it was going to be devastating to her. Cam sorted everyone out getting them to sit down and making them understand asking questions of Dr. Brennan right now was not a good idea.

The next person to arrive was Director Cullen. Although he had told them Dr. Brennan had to give them permission to do the surgery what happened after it was completed and totally up to him. A nurse came and got the Director to take him to see the surgeon. Brennan didn't even notice him leave. The others did and looked wearily at each other. An hour later Dr. Cullen returned and walked over to Brennan. "Dr. Brennan I'm sorry for your …"

That was all he got out. She looked up at him with such fear and began shaking her head violently. She knew what was coming next, she and Booth had said it often enough. "No you can't say that. He can't be dead. You can't be right. I need to see him. I need to see him. I know he is still alive. He said he would never leave. He said… he said… he" at that she collapsed back into the chair. Her nightmare was just beginning.

The next thing she remembered was waking up at home on her couch with Angela, Hodgins, Sweets and Cam watching her. Her first thought had been she had too much to drink at the Checker Box and they had driven her home, but why had Booth not done that he usually did. She realized she was clutching a red bag so tightly her hands were beginning to hurt. Looking down she saw the blood on her hands and clothes. It all came flooding back. It was Booth's blood, these were Booth's clothes. Booth was dead. He had left her. She was alone again. She had to get them out of her apartment. She needed to processes and she couldn't if they remained here. In a calm voice she thanked them for bringing her home, told them she was fine, and that it had been a difficult time for her. She just needed to take a shower and go the bed. Dr. Sweets agreed it was a good idea and was able to get them to leave.

Walking into her bathroom she intended to shower and remove his blood when it hit her. She was alone with her grief, her memories, with what little she had left of him. Sliding to the cold floor she removed his shirt from the bag held it to her nose. It still smelled of him a combination of his aftershave, shampoo and soap. The tears started and didn't stop for hours. Just when she thought she had no more to cry and she might sleep they would come again.

Later that morning Angela found her laying on the bathroom floor clutching his shirt, asleep. She looked as if she hadn't had much sleep. Sitting down on the hall floor Angela decided to keep an eye on her until she woke up on her own.

"Ange, when did you get here," Brennan asked in a sleepy distressed voice.

"Sweetie don't worry I've been here for a while. Looks like you have had a rough night. Bren. It's not healthy for you to stay in those clothes or not wash Booth's blood off your hands. He is gone and this won't bring him back or give you comfort. Now, how about I go make us some coffee, you take off those clothes and get in the shower. When you're done the coffee will be ready and we can talk. OK?"

"Yes Angela OK." Brennan picked up the red bag and carefully folded his shirt and placed it into the bag. She then removed her blouse and skirt and folding them gently placed them into the bag as well. Later that day after Angela was gone she would get a large evidence bag and transfer all the clothing into it. It was irrational she knew, but somehow it made her feel better. After making sure the bag safe from prying eyes she turned on the shower as hot as she could stand it and got in. As the water started turning red and wash down the drain her tears came again. He was truly gone. She loved him, she had never said it, but she loved him and had never told him. Now she never would. She was thankful the water drown out the sound of her tears. There was no way she could let anyone know how badly he had broached her defenses. She would need to rebuild her walls and make them stronger this time. That meant not letting anyone in. Not letting anyone see her weakness. Wishing again she had been strong enough to tell him she loved him before it was too late she dressed and went out to talk to Angela.

**************************************************

Full of angst I know and it will stay the same before it gets better. But stay with me it will get better.

As usual please let Kitty know how you feel.


	4. Devastation – The Next 72 Hours

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 4 Devastation – The Next 72 Hours

Remembering the turmoil her mind was in during the time he was supposed to be dead dug up all the old memories, some very good, some fair but most of them bad. The good was what led her to finally accepting and admitting her true feelings for Booth. She loved him. Her mind traveled back to the third day after his death.

When she woke her room was in darkness. She had been able to talk to Angela without breaking down. She had finally convinced Angela she was fine and for her to return home to Jack. She also made Angela promise to make sure that Cam, Jack, Zack and Sweets stayed away until she was ready to deal with them. She needed time. She knew just what button to push "Angela if you can't get them to stay away I will need to go away. I can't be around anyone right now."

"Sure Sweetie we'll leave you alone. Just remember when you need us we are here for you. Any of us are as close as a phone call."

"Thank you Angela, now I really haven't had much sleep and I'm really tired, so good by. I'll call you when I'm ready." She led Angela to the door and locked it after she left. Leaning against the locked door she remembered how many times Booth had told her to make sure the door was locked, use the peep hole all those extra safety issues. The tears began to fall as these thought led to more memories. Sinking to the floor she let the memories flood her again.

Sitting at the table she mindlessly drank some soup and tea without tasting any of it. Looking around her kitchen and living room she noticed a glaring omission. There was nothing of Booth here. Nothing. Sitting there she made a decision. She needed to be at Booth's apartment. She would find peace there. She would find Booth there. Changing into sweat pants, a t-shirt and running shoes she grabbed her keys running out to her car flying to Booth's as if the very hounds from hell were after her.

Once she retrieved his key from the fake rock she face the door and came to a complete stop. He was in there. She would find him there. She knew she would not find his physical body but she also knew his body was not what made Booth Booth. It was a complex mixture, but it was in there. Taking a breath she placed the key in the lock, turned it and walked in. Placing the keys on the table by the door she looked around. It looked like he had just stepped out for a run and would be back at any minute. She walked over to the couch picking up his bowling pin hugged it to her chest and lay down. The quietness and comfort that was the essence of Booth comforted her and she drifted off to sleep. Waking a few hours later she went to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. She found some left over Thai re-heated it and ate. Afterward she went to the sink and noticed he had not done his breakfast dishes so she did them. After drying them and putting them away she looked around. He needed to have his kitchen cleaned, it was clean but not perfect. She wanted it to be perfect for who ever came to take his things away. It became her new mantra it had to be perfect. She had to make sure they saw him as perfect in every way. Just as he had become to her, perfect. She paused in her thoughts, when had she begun to think of him as perfect? No one was perfect least of all Booth she thought rationally. No she corrected herself he was perfect, somewhere, sometime during their years together he had become perfect for her. As soon as that thought came to her the fact she loved him followed. She loved him. She continued scrubbing the floors and counters, she loved him.

Finishing the kitchen she moved on to the bathroom. She smelled his soap, shampoo, shaving cream and cologne. Rubbing a small amount of each on the inside of her wrist she mixed them together. There it was the unique smell that was Booth. She cleaned the bathroom until she was satisfied it too was perfect and moved on the Parker's room.

Here it was easier. Here were just the messes of a small child. She organized his books and dinosaurs on his bookshelf, straightened the bedcovers and vacuumed. She was stopped by the picture on his bedside table. It was one of Parker and Booth kicking a ball at the park. She remembered that day. It had been a warm spring day and he had convinced her to come to the park with them for a picnic. She had taken a few pictures that day and given them to Booth.

The next room was a little harder. The living room was a room they had spent much time in. She had many memories in this room. There was little to do here she just looked around. Looking at his bookcase she noticed a photo album. Taking it to the couch she sat down to look through the album. The first section had pictures of Parker. There was one of him as a newborn, one of him around 6 months. Then she saw a picture that had obviously been taken at a photo studio. A posed picture taken when Parker was around 1, both of the Booth boys were smiling. Moving though the album most of the pictures were of Parker with a few of him usually in a military uniform. She was surprised to find at the end most of the pictures were of her. Placing the album on the coffee table she went to face the hardest room.

Walking down the hall she stopped outside the door. She had never been in this room. This would be the only room in the apartment that was totally his. Should she leave it alone? No, everything had to be perfect. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open. Looking to her left she saw a tall dresser with some more pictures and his TV. Looking to her right was his bed. It caused her breath to catch, the sheets and blanket was still tangled as if he had hurried to leave his bed and get to work. As she started to walk to the bed she tripped. Looking at what caused her to trip was her undoing. She had tripped over as chair where he had placed the last suit and dress shirt he had worn. She reached out blindly for them and removed her clothes to increase the feel of them on her skin. First she dressed in the shirt then the suit pants followed by his jacket. It was entirely too large for her but it didn't matter. She was now wrapped in Seeley Booth. Crying so hard she was barely able to breathe, she made her way to the bed. Like a blind kitten, crawling to the top of the bed she found his pillow by scent. How many hours she cried before falling into an exhausted sleep she didn't know.

The next three days were spent much the same way. She ate, cried, and slept all wrapped in one of his dress shirts, and the suit. On the third day she knew she had cried enough for now and needed to return to work. She would not do field work, but she would work the cases in limbo. Before she left it became imperative to take the things she wanted to keep with her before someone came and cleaned out his apartment. These things would now be all she had left of him. She got his largest suitcase and began to load it with what she wanted, first of all were the things that had retained his smell the most. To that end she took the sheets from his bed, shampoo, soap, cologne and pillow. She then moved on to the things that most reminded her of him, here she took dress shirts, the suit she had been wearing, some of his boxers and a few wife beater t-shirts. In the living room she looked around and decided to take the album, and his personally autographed copies of her books. With all of that packed she returned to the bedroom to remake the bed, afterward sitting on it to take in the last of the quiet. It was here she began to feel the anger. He had left her. He had promised not to leave her. Getting up in anger she started out of the room, turning back she gave a final look at the bed as her anger boiled over she turned and began hitting the wall beside the door. The pain in her hand brought her back to her senses. Looking at the wall and registering the hole she had made, her thought was "oh hell let the next person fix it." Her anger took her out of the room, grabbing the suitcase and back to her own apartment.

Remembering all this pain brought her to the very best memory, the moment she told him she loved him. It was right after she had stormed into his bathroom to ask him to find out why she had not been informed he was still alive. She had been extremely angry when she originally went into his apartment to see him. It evaporated the minute he stood up. At that point all she could think of was licking every ounce of water off of every inch of his body. He only stood there for a second but what a second. As he rose from the water she watched in amazement as the water sluiced down his body. She was sure he thought she held his eye and did not look down but she had great _peripheral_ vision and memory. She saw and remembered every inch. On her way home her memory kept replaying that picture over and over. Every time her minds eye remembered his perfection her stomach would clench. Why was that happening? She had seen many nude men none of them had ever made her feel like this. As she sat on her couch she continued to play the memory and again each time she saw his nude body her pulse rate increased rapidly, her respirations increased and her stomach would clench. What was different? Could the difference be she had discovered during his absence she loved him? She had never had feelings for any of her former lovers, but finally she had to admit she had come to love Booth.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on her door and a "Bones I know you're in there open this door right now."

She thought about not opening the door, but he would just stand out there pounding and yelling until she did let him in so she opened it. As he passed her, the smell she had become used to smelling each night wafted past her. "Booth what are you doing here."

"Bones it occurs to me there is more going on here than you just wanting me to find out who didn't tell you I was dead. What is it, why did you come busting into my bathroom tonight?"

"I told you Booth If you care for me you should be concerned about finding out who it was and why I was not told you were alive."

"That's bull shit Bones and you know it. There is something else going on here what is it?" All of a sudden his _peripheral_ vision caught something, it was his photo album. What was it doing here? When he came home this afternoon he had noticed someone had cleaned his apartment and there was a hole in the wall by his bedroom wall, but thought little of it. Has she been there while he was gone, no she couldn't have been. Could she? "Bones do you know anything about the hole in my wall?"

Looking down at her feet she replied "no, you have a hole in your bedroom wall?"

"Bones, if you don't know anything about it how did you know it was in my bedroom? You can't lie to me worth shit, so give, what happened."

"No I'm not going to tell you. You didn't tell me you were dead, I'm not telling you what I did while you were gone."

Walking over he placed his thumb under her chin and tilted her head up toward him. At his touch her stomach clenched to violently she thought it would never relax. Her vital signs increased so rapidly she was sure he would notice. At first her eyes stared at his lips then they strayed to his eyes and locked on to them. It was then she knew she loved this man. "I love you" she didn't realize she had spoken out loud.

"Bones, you just said you loved me. I love you too, and right now I am going to kiss you."

After all this time she could still feel the kiss curling her toes. That kiss caused all the sexual heat they had been holding back to explode like a volcano. In the midst of all the heat and passion she told him she loved him again and asked one question "Booth will you show me the difference between crappy sex and making love?"

"It will be my pleasure" was his replay.

As she completed her diary entry she smiled at the memory, yes it had been a painful time but it had led to her admission of love and the life they now shared. Just then she felt something wet between her legs and looked down. "Booth," she called to her husband. "I think we need to go to the hospital my water just broke," as she felt her first contraction. "Booth!"

"Coming Baby, just getting your bag."

**************************

I know this was a long chapter but I didn't want to drag it into another one. Chapter 3 and 4 are is confession loosely based on Season 3's "Pain in the Heart" however, look for others to be pure fiction.

Please let Kitty know how you felt about this little "how I wanted it to be."

Nyre


	5. This Just Had To Be

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

While in search for a desk top picture of our favorite couple I found one that inspired this story.

Let's just say the picture will be described in all its glory.

Chapter 5 – This Just Had To Be

It was a Thursday and I was on my way to Bones office to complete the paperwork from out last case, but I needed to make a detour first. I just hoped no one would catch me, least of all Bones. "Angela," I said as I walked into her office, "I can't believe I am asking you of all people, but I need some advice."

"Gee thanks Booth I'm so flattered. What can humble ole me do for you, the famous never need anyone's help, FBI agent," she asked in a sarcastic tone.

Already realizing I had made one of many mistakes possible in this endeavor I began to back peddle. "No sorry that didn't come out like I meant. I need to ask you some thing and you always have the right answers in these matters."

"Look Booth stop with the flattery it won't get you any further out of the hole you've dug so what do you need?"

"Well…" I could feel my face turning fifteen shades of red so I thought I'd just better get it over with. "We are all going out tomorrow night right?"

"Yes Booth, is that what you needed to know because you could have just asked Brenn."

"No." Taking a big breath I began "I really want to get Bones attention tomorrow night and I've tried everything. I know she likes my jeans, and there ok, but is there anything else that women might like better? You know something that might make them take more notice?"

"By that I take it you're not talking about a new suit or flashier tie?" At his nod she continued "you know there is one thing and you could definitely pull it off but I don't think you have the courage to wear it."

"Hey I'm a Special FBI Agent I'm not afraid of anything. So what are we talking about here? Do I need to come in nude, cause you're right that I might not be able to pull off I can't afford to get arrested you know", he said smiling his charm smile at her.

"Stop it right there Booth no smile, ok here it is you go to this boutique and ask for Joan. Do what ever she tells you got it. She won't lead you wrong but it will take a lot of nerve to do it. So we'll see big man do you have it or do you have it?" she gave him a card with the address and shooed him away.

Later that evening after giving Bones a bogus reason for not meeting her for dinner he headed to the boutique. He had never been to a boutique for men and wasn't sure to expect the name wasn't encouraging, The Hungry Hunter. Is that what he was becoming where she was concerned a hungry hunter? Well he was getting so hungry he was starved for her, but was he ready to become a hunter? He walked in and asked for Joan. He was met by a young willowy blond. Someone he would have definitely gone for in his pre Bones days, but his tastes turned to one brunette with crystalline eyes these days.

"So," Joan said "you are the hunk Angela sent over for me to dress. She said you were great looking but her description of you fell far short of the mark," she smiled seductively.

"Look Joan is it," he said waiting patiently for her acknowledgement "I am here for something special, and I'm very taken."

"So this is for the taken one huh? Ok let's get going I have the perfect thing for you, but Angela said if I did I was to remind you of your comment about your nerve." Looking at him appreciatively she reached over and handed him a pair of pants suspiciously in his size. "Try these on, and by the way these are meant to be worn without those boxers you must be so fond of."

Looking at the pants and noticing for the first time they were leather he chocked out the first thing that came to mind "how did you know I favor boxers?"

"Clothes are my business, change."

Taking the pants into the changing room and trying them on he found they were very comfortable, in fact the fit like a second skin. A tan soft buttery second skin. Bones would definitely like these, but so would every other woman in the place. Oh well if he did wear them he could probably get her to watch his back maybe his front too. These pants and Bones would require all the hockey states he knew plus probably football ones too. Well Angela had dared him. Was he brave enough? He ran his hands down the legs of the pants again. The feel of them was very sensuous yeah he'd wear them. After changing again he walked out and told Joan he'd take the pants.

As he was leaving she said "she sure is one lucky girl and don't forget no boxers!"

Friday he got home early and decided he needed to walk around his apartment in the new pants to get used to the feel before leaving. He didn't want the pure erotic feeling embarrass him. It was going to be hard enough just sitting next to Bones and having her watch him. After a few hours he thought he was comfortable and anyway he needed to get his shower and get going. Once in the shower the combination of the shower and slickness of the soap brought back the earlier erotic feeling and he knew he would need to get some relief before heading to meet his friends and Bones. Reaching out for the relief he so desperately needed thoughts of Bones began to intercede. Her face, her lips, her legs, the way her body moved, soon his relief came with such force it almost buckled his knees. His head fell forward against the cold tile. It was always like this, only lately it was getting worse. His only relief for the sexual tension he felt was wrapped in Bones. It was why he had decided he was going to take her on her terms. If sex was all she wanted he would start there and hope he could move to the next level with him. He was hoping this new him would make her see him as a non-partner and agree the line had been gone for a long while.

Looking into the window of the Founding Fathers he could see them all at a table. They were eating here as well thus the table. Cam and her man of the hour Dane (was that his name?), Hodgins with Jolee from Antiquities (he had been seeing her for awhile, before Angela and Wendell hooked up), Angela and Wendell (that had been a surprise but he thought it was a good match) and of course Bones who was waiting for him. Oh well he thought I want this so I best get in there and see if I can make it happen.

Walking in the door he turned to his right and started walking to their table. He noticed her eyes widen immediately and decided to get a beer on his way.

Angela happened to be looking at Brennan when she saw her eye open and didn't have to imagine what had happened, Booth had just walked in. She was interested in what Joan had talked him into so she turned around just in time to see him walk to the bar. She almost fainted; Joan had gotten him into the tightest leather pants she had ever seen on a man. If she was a good judge of the male physique, and she was, he was totally nude under them also. If Brennan didn't get the hint after this she was just too dumb for a man like Booth, but judging from her look she got it.

Walking over to the table Booth said "good evening everyone." They all turned to look but the women's mouths fell to the floor. The men gave him that "if looks could kill you'd be dead so stay away from my woman look. He slid into the booth next to Brennan and whispered "Hi Bones, sorry I'm late miss me?"

Her breathing ragged she barely got out "no we were just getting ready to eat."

They all ordered and spent a few hours over pleasant conversation before deciding since it was Friday they would go to a club. Of course Angela knew where all the new hot ones were and they decided on one where the music was great to dance to but the conversation was still audible. When they arrived there was a line but strangely enough it was Booth that got them in not Brennan. It seemed the owner was always on the look out for hot men even those with dates. It seems they kept the ladies coming back eager to see them again, alone. The killer combination of Booth's pants, smile and looks would put him at the top of the owners list. The club lived up to it press. The music was varied, not so loud you couldn't hear your date and the drinks were good. Booth kept to beer and limited himself to one he was driving. Brennan was drinking her usual white wine and had limited herself also. Sitting next to Booth was intoxicating enough and she knew she needed a clear head.

At one point Angela caught Booth alone "so studly I see you are brave enough. I never thought Jean would suggest those or that you would wear them let alone nude but it works for you Booth. If Brenn doesn't wake up and smell the coffee and Wendell and I don't make it I'm definitely commin after your ass. Now go get the girl.

Walking back to the table and reaching for her hand I asked "Bones you wanna dance?"

"Sure Booth."

I led her out to the middle of the dance floor to were our friends were not staring at us and placed my hands around her waist pulling her in and started to move in time to the slow music. She started with her hands at my waist and began sliding them downward until they rested on the curve of my butt. The hockey stats began to run in my head. Good thing she didn't want to talk. After the song was over we walked back to the table and sat down. As soon as we were seated her hand began roving again. She began sliding it from my knee to the top of my thigh back down to my knee and back again.

I was almost out of hockey stats when she leaned in and whispered warmly and a little breathlessly into my ear. "Booth can we leave, I'm tired of this music and really want to listen to some of my own."

Her hand was moving again, the stats were now blown out of the water, if we didn't leave and right now I was never going to be allowed in here again. "Sure Bones, say goodbye will ya. I'll go get the car." Walking out of the club into the cool night air gave me temporary relief but I knew it was only going to be temporary. Getting the SUV I met her out front and we started home. "Were are we going again?"

"Booth we are going to my apartment to have sex of course."

"Oh yeah, I just forget where we were going." I had done it we were going to have sex. SEX, SEX. Wait that was what this had been all about right? The pants, the club, everything, isn't that what I wanted? Pulling to the side of the road and slamming on the brakes it came to me. "No!"

"Booth what's wrong I thought that's what this was all about. You wanted to have sex and that's what we are going to do right?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean no, what I mean is yes I want to have sex with you but no I don't want to have sex with you." At the confused look on her face I continued "you see Bones I thought I could do it your way, just have a sexual relationship with you and we would both be happy. It's not that easy. I don't want sex because I want to make love to you and making love is not just about having sex. Bones you won't like to hear this and it may make you hate me forever but I have to tell you I can't keep it in any more. The reason I want to make love to you is that I love you." He held his breath waiting for the fallout to begin, but was unprepared and a little hurt for the laughter that followed.

Looking at his hurt face she quickly realized she knew this man so well her laughter had hurt his feelings and he was unsure of how her felt. "Booth I love you too. I have never told you because I thought it was only one sided. I don't know when I first knew for certain it was love not some chemicals, but there it is… I love you too. Now can we please go home and make love?"

"Yes we sure can. I guess I really didn't need these pants did I but I have to say the look on your face when you first saw them was worth the price."

"Yes I'm sure it was and I can tell by the look and feel they won't take long to get off either. Booth I love these pants, the feel and the way they look but if you ever wear them out of the house without my permission again I'll skin them off of you got it?"

* * *

Trust me those pants… If you are interested send me an e-mail and I will attempt to send it to you (depending on the address and its ability to take new mail.)

Let me know what you think?

Nyre


	6. Authors Note

Just wanted to give a great big thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read and send on your thoughts about this story to me.

I am Sorry I have not given each and every one of you the thanks you rightly deserve. It was not until recently it came to my attention a personal response was as appreciated by you as your review was to me. Having come from other fan fiction sites where my response was not needed or even desired it is refreshing to come here and find the winds of change blow fresh and clean.

So here is my THANK YOU TO ALL and I promise to try and respond to each and everyone of you in the future. Please Enjoy!

Nyre


	7. You Saved Me

If I did own Bones I would not work from 9-5 no matter what Dolly says.

This is a very short chapter but I think it is best left that way. After all Brennan is usually succinct herself. The journal year is left to the readers imagination.

Chapter 6 You Saved Me

Continuing Journal Entry For Sweets – New Years Eve

I finally got up the nerve today. I had made myself a promise the next time I looked at Booth and I felt the urge to tell him I would and today was that day. It started out quietly like most after holiday days do. All the fun and fervor of the day it's self is over and the endorphin high seems to go away leaving the world a little flat.

Christmas day was fun. Booth asked me to come over have lunch and watch Parker open his presents. Booth and I enjoyed lunch and Parker arrived around 3:00pm. Of course he liked the things Booth got him, but he seemed to like what I got him too. This year I decided he was in need of something a little older so I got him his own lab badge and Jack helped me put together a bug and slime collection kit complete with a Jeffersonian Tybex Jumpsuit and Lab Coat both of which were personalized. I think Booth was surprised too.

But as I say today was a different day, a day for reflection. I had a lot to reflect over. I had almost lost Booth so many times, more so these last few years that before. Maybe it really wasn't more often maybe it just seemed harder now for me to forget these times. Because now, today, this day, I have to face my demons and give them voice.

My demons have a voice and it reminds me. Booth you could have bowed out gracefully, but you didn't. You knew enough to leave well enough alone, but you wouldn't. I thought the messes I made of my life and my secrets were so safe, but the only one who gets me is you and yes you get to me. It's amazing to me how everyday you save my life. Sometimes I come around all broken down and crowded out. Sometimes the place I go is so deep and dark and desperate that I don't know how you save my life. Sometimes I swear I don't know if I'm coming or going, but you always say something without even knowing I'm hanging on to your words with all of my might. And it's alright, because I'm alright for one more night you've saved me.

So at the diner today I gave Booth my New Years present, I told him I loved him. In those simple words I discovered the meaning of magic. At those three words his face lit with the largest charm smile I have ever seen and it traveled all the way to his eyes. He reached over, took my hand, kissed my palm and said "It's about times Bones, I love you too." We sat there for a long holding hands and talking about nothing and everything.

The demons are gone and once again Booth you have saved me.

So to the end of another year. This one will bring all the discoveries of a newborn love. I wonder how far our love will have progressed by the end of next year.

Temperance

The inspiration for this chapter is Rascal Flatts "Every Day" I think it speaks to Brennan's mind perfectly.

"Every Day" Performed by Rascal Flatts – Lyrics Rascal Flatts & Jeffery Steel

My muse Kitty has called me off to a far away shore. I am embarking on a fiction that will include a case to solve draging Booth and Brennan into the 1950's. I am not sure how it will impact my life and I will try to add this love story as often as Kitty presents inspiration. So if you like this you might look for _**The Red Dress**_

Nyre


	8. If Only You Could Know

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 7 If Only You Could Know

Just another Saturday night. Only among many. I am sitting alone in my apartment, with a beer in my hand wishing I had anything to do. I am getting so tired of being alone, even being with Parker doesn't make up for the loneliness any more. I almost told her today. I almost told her how I feel. But I am such a chicken shit. So tonight I sit here thinking if only you could know the things I need to say. My heart is such an open book I'm afraid you'd see it all if only you would look, but you never seem to look that deep.

Tonight is another night when you won't be alone. You have made plans to go out with some guy. I don't even bother to listen to the name anymore because it rips my heart open and pours salt on the open wounds when I think about you with someone else. If only you would glimpse the feelings I have. If only you would notice what I'm dying to reveal. The dreams I can't declare. The needs I wish I didn't have to deny.

His revelry was broken by the ringing of his phone. "Booth, hi Angela, no I'm not doing anything. I really don't want to go anywhere. Angela I'd really prefer to just stay home. No I don't have Parker this week-end. OK, OK I give up. I'll be there in thirty minutes." Well he thought to himself at least I won't be alone for part of the week-end.

Arriving at the Founding Fathers he noticed most of his friends already at a table and paired off. Oh great now he was going to be a fifth wheel. It seemed the new parings of his friends were settling in and they all looked happy.

"Hey Booth," Angela said as she leaned over Wendell and spoke into Booth's ear with enough volume to be heard over the ambient noise. "Know where Bren is?"

"Nope," he replied. "She said she was going out on a date so I guess that's where she is." Booth sat down with his beer and grim face.

"Wow," Angela remarked to Wendell "if looks could kill Booth would be up on murder charges for killing me. If only I knew how I'd make her see the light. If it were up to me it would turn out right. I'd simply wave my hand and make all their dreams come true and wouldn't that surprise them if they only knew?" Angela turned her glum face toward Wendell.

"Call her Angela, maybe she is at home, maybe she just told Booth she was going out but she isn't. Call her." With that Wendell handed Angela his phone and pushed her off in the direction of the ladies room to give her a quiet place to call Dr. Brennan.

On the fourth ring Angela heard Brennan pick up "Sweetie your home. Come join us at Founding Fathers. It's Saturday. Come for just a drink. I don't care just throw on some jeans and a sweater. Come on Brennan it's been ages since we've done anything fun please? Great see ya in a few." Angela came bouncing back and kissed Wendell on the cheek "she was home and is coming over. Now all we need to do is make sure Booth doesn't leave before she gets here.

On her way to the Founding Fathers Brennan was thinking about tonight. She had told Booth she was going out tonight, and she had planned on it. However, when she got home the idea of getting dressed to go out with someone other than Booth just seemed too hard, so she had cancelled. She could have called Booth, but he probably had plans so she would talk to him on Monday. As usual lately when she thought of Booth her heart began to tighten. What is it about him that's so wonderfully and possibly familiar? How come when he looks at me it seems like time stops moving? His voice, his smile, those eyes how they cause me to ache behind my smile. As she arrived at the Founding Fathers she saw Angela and walked over to the group. Looking down she saw him and sat down.

Booth: "I thought you…"_what happened to her date?_

Brennan: _"I decided not to…" I thought he had Parker._

Booth: "Did Angela tell…" _is Angela the only reason she is here?_

Brennan: "No she just asked…" _is Angela the only reason he is here?_

Booth: _I want to be the reason she is here._

Brennan: _I want to be the reason he is here._

Booth: _I guess it doesn't show if I never find a way to tell you so…_

Brennan: _I guess it doesn't show oh what I would give if only you could know.._

Leaning into each other and whispering into the others ear they both heard:

Booth & Brennan: "I Love You"

With their kiss the world around them disappeared. Later that night wrapped in each other's arms they would talk about all the secrets they would learn, all the longings they'd return. The silence would be broken not a word would need to be spoken...

This chapter was inspired by "If Only" – Little mermaid – Lyricists Alan Menken


	9. What Would You Say

I own neither Booth nor Brennan. Maybe someday I will inherit 8 million dollars and buy them. Oh yeah slavery was abolished in 1865 oh well. Maybe I'll just buy the Flyers instead.

This takes place after Brennan has been buried alive by the Gravedigger.

Chapter 8 _**What would you say….**_

She was suffocating, couldn't move, screaming. It was a dream, she knew it was a dream; it had to be a dream. It couldn't be happening again. She was alone, not alone, she couldn't be alone. She would die if she was alone. He would find her. He had to find her. "" She woke up screaming. Her mouth was dry her throat burning from the strength of her scream. She was drenched in sweat, so tangled in her sheets she was unable to move and terrified. It was three years to the day since the Gravedigger had buried her. She had known this day was coming. After that first year she had prepared carefully for each anniversary that followed. She took the day of and the day after the anniversary off from work. She would turn off her phone and hide. She hid from everyone including Booth.

Untangling herself she reached for the book she kept hidden in the end table next to her bed. Pulling it to her she opened it pulling the first page with its handwritten note to her heart. Getting out of bed she went to the kitchen to make coffee and start this horrendous day. Not really thinking she turned on the radio.

Suddenly the words of the song came flying into her mind

_**and you found a pen and torn up piece of paper  
and a note was all you could leave  
**_

the last thing she remembered was sliding to the floor screaming "bbbbbbbbbBBBBB "

Every year since the first one Booth had marked this day on his calendar. He would take the day off and sit in his SUV watching over her. She never went anywhere, but he needed to make sure she was safe. She had seemed better this year so he thought he would try something different. As soon as he arrived he walked up to her apartment intent on asking to go the breakfast at the diner. As he reached the end of her hall he heard her scream. Pulling his gun and racing to her door he kicked it open to find her almost catatonic on the kitchen floor. Looking around quickly to make there was no one else in the apartment he gathered her into his arms. She was fighting him violently as he tried to calm her. Suddenly for some reason the words to the song on the radio became crystal clear to him and he heard:

_**what would you say  
**_

_**in the lines on a page from the life that you made  
could you write it with no regrets  
would you know in yourself you gave somebody else  
all the love that you had inside  
right down to your last prayer**_

what would you say 

_**what if the moment came and  
you knew your life was down to minutes**_

Shit, she had heard that song. He tried to reach the radio but was unable to do so without putting Bones down. He needed to turn that radio off. He had seen her reaction once when she had heard it accidently, it had been violent then and that had not been on this day. Quickly laying her down he reached up and yanked the plug out of the wall effetely quieting the radio and its hateful song. Sliding back down to the floor he gathered her up again holding her until her body began to relax. He then picked her up intending to place her in a more comfortable position on the couch. As soon as he tried to set her down and move to shut the open door, she became frantic again and placed a death grip around his neck. He waited a few more minutes and tried again with the same results. No knowing how long she was likely to stay in this semi awake state and keeping him within a hands breadth away, he decided to move her to her bedroom. At least there they would both have room and his back just might survive. As he walked past the door he was able, to his relief, shut and lock it. It might need more serious repairs later but it would do for now. Reaching her bed he settled them down for the wait.

It was late morning when she finally stirred. "Booth!" She said with a strangled yelp as she realized she was being held firmly in place on his lap.

"Wha.. What… Oh sorry Bones, you scared me there for a second."

"Booth why are you here, in my bed, holding me prisoner?"

"Ok Bones let's get a few things straight ok. First of all I am not holding you prisoner, it is you that crawled into my lap and would not leave, might I say, for the last four hours not that I'm complaining. We are in your bedroom because my back could not survive any of the other places you would allow, and I am here because you called me."

As the date and its hold on her made itself known to her again, she knew he was probably right. "But Booth how did you get in? I don't remember inviting you and I don't remember opening the door."

"Well there I have a confession to make Bones. I know this is a hard day for you. I was coming to ask you to breakfast when I heard you scream. I was worried, so I knida broke the door down and came in."

"You broke my door" she sad incredulously?

"Yeah well that scream of your scared me to death, so the niceties were kinda left behind." She had still not move from her place on his lap.

She had been clutching her book so tightly it now caused her fingers and hands to spasm, dropping it open onto the bed beside him. She tried to reach for it frantically but her hands would not corporate.

Booth reached down and handed it to her. "Bones why were you holding onto that book so tightly? I tried to take it away so you could relax your hands but you just wouldn't give it up. Is there something special about it? Does it have something to do with why you relive this day every year?"

This was it she told herself. She needed to get out of the grave the Gravedigger had placed her in those many years ago. Maybe it she told him… she trusted him more than anyone else in her world… did she trust him enough… would he still love her… did he love her now… "Booth this is the page I wrote my goodbye letter to you just in case you didn't get to us in time."

"Can I read it?"

"Are you ready to read it? Because if you do you better be ready to deal with the results."

He thought about it. They were a lot stronger now than they were then. They had overcome many obstacles. He looked in her eyes knowing he would find his answer there. He did, "yes Bones I'm ready if you're ready," and she handed him the page.

_Dearest Seeley; strange to call you that now but Booth just doesn't seem right somehow. If you find this letter you will know you found Hodgins and me too late. I know you did everything you could to try and get us out alive. Please do not think you failed in some way. You have never been a failure and you never will be. Please take care of Angela and Zack they will need you now that Jack is gone too. On a practical note, you will find my will at my Attorney's. There is a sizable inheritance for Parker, other than that and an endowment to the Jeffersonian the rest of my money will go to you. Don't be angry you earned it. Seeley would you please tell Parker that I'll be watching him from up in heaven, that I'll never miss one game. You and I both know that I don't believe in heaven but Parker does. _

_One last thing Seeley Joseph Booth I love you more than any man I have ever loved in my life. My only regret is that I never got to see your eyes when I told you. _

_Love Temperance_

She sat quietly on his lap with her eyes closed as he read the note. She felt his giant sobs as he read.

She knew the minute he finished. Gently his finger tips traced her jaw line as he turned her head to him. "Temperance open your eyes, say it again."

_This chapter was inspired by the events in Aliens In A Spaceship Season 2 Airdate 11/15/06 and "What Would You Say – Trailer Choir Lyrics by –Trailer Choir inspired by the Sago Mine disaster in West Virginia_

_All I can say is sometimes you write the story and sometimes it writes you. This one wrote me. Now I'm gonna look for B&B happy to read. If I can't find it then I'm gonna write some._


	10. Storgic Love

I don't own either Booth or Bones but after the research for this one I wish it did, I would certainly change a story line.

Chapter 9 Storgic Love

"Booth why do we spend every Friday night and most of each week-end together. It seems like we don't spend time with anyone except each other and Parker.."

"I really hadn't thought about it Bones. Is it a problem for you? Do you want to spend time with other people?" The idea she might want to see anyone else made his stomach cramp. It usually meant she had found some man she wanted to see to satisfy her biological urges. He didn't think he sit on the side line much more.

"No Booth, I was just wondering," He had that strained look on his face again. I wish I knew how he felt. This limbo is killing me. I'm not an atta-a-girl type of waiter. I wish I could just tell him how I feel.

Turing toward her he looked into her eyes "Bones that is not something you do. Just ask questions because you wonder something. You have scientific way of gathering information so what is bothering you?"

"What if I told you I was thinking about a song I was listening to yesterday?"

"I guess I'd ask you what was it?"

"It is from one of an old movie that was on Called Calamity Jane. For some reason I seem to get it out of my head it goes like:

Once I had a secret love  
That lived within the heart of me  
All too soon my secret love  
Became impatient to be free

I just wish I could figure out why it keeps bothering me."

"Well Bones I have learned a lot from you in these last years so let's try your way of doing things. First we need to start with a hypothesis. Now if I understand this is the suggested explanation."

"Yes Booth but the service the hypothesis does is not the truth it provided but the research it will stimulate."

"Ok, I think I got that one. So based on that what is your hypothesis?"

"Well if I were to make a question or hypothesis I would have to ask who the secret love is?"

"That's what I'd want to know, but you know Bones I'd also want to know why I keep remembering this song. Is your real question who is the secret lover or the definition of love."

"I think I'm stuck on the definition of love. What is love Booth do you really know can you describe it in words?

"I know how I would, but what do you think they are?

She walked over to her computer and opened it and went to her favorit information site and called him over. "Booth let's look at the explanations together."

**Platonic** in its modern popular sense, is a non-sexual affectionate relationship A platonic relationships is a deep, non-sexual friendship, not subject to gender pairings and including close relatives.

**Romance** is one that really isn't a term of love but one you hear sometimes but it really is more of a feeling. It is an expression of one's love, or one's deep emotional desires to connect with another person

**Eroticism **which is just the expectation of sexual activity. It is not only the state of arousal and anticipation, but also the attempt through various means to incite those feelings.

**Storge**may be used as a general term to describe the love between exceptional friends, and the desire for them to care compassionately for one another. Another interpretation is for storge to be used to describe a sexual relationship between two people that gradually grew out of a friendship storgic lovers sometimes cannot pinpoint the moment that friendship turned to love. Storgic lovers are friends first, and the friendship can endure even beyond the breakup of the sexual relationship.

At the definition of storge they both looked at each other with shock on their faces. "Booth are we exceptional friends?"

He reached out his thumb and rubbed it over her lip moving closer to her. "Bones I think wer are the most exceptional of friends."

"Booth this definition says if we were to begin a sexual relationship and were to breakup our friendship would survive."

Booth looked at her and smiled, this seemed to be something she needed.

"Booth we have been friends for so long now. One thing I know I can't tell you when it happened but," and here she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She reached out blindly for his hands and pulled his finger tips to her lips "I love you."

Booth leaned over and pulled her into his arms. "Bones you are the light of my life, you are all I have ever looked for. I love you too and not in an atta-a-girl way, he smiled at her.

"Good" she said as she punched him. Booth one thing more:

So I told a friendly star  
The way that dreamers often do  
Just how wonderful you are  
And why I'm so in love with you

Booth reached over and picked her up caring her down the hall to her bedroom. They bickered all the way. She could walk on her own. He wanted to be romantic. She wanted to make love in the living room. He wanted their first time to be in a bed. She wanted to hurry. He wanted to take it slowly. They agreed he knew how to teach her to make love. She taught him they could alter the universe.

_Hope you like this little story. I was surprised to see the definition of Storge. It really fits them doesn't it?_

_Nyre_


	11. Expanding Love

**Fate is kind she brings to those who love the sweet fulfillment of their secret longing. I guess fate isn't being kind to me today because I still **don't own, or profit from, any of the Bones characters.

Chapter 10 Expanding Love

SLAM! Went his door. That woman is so infuriating. Why is Cullen making me her whipping boy? All I ever try and do is help; all she ever does is tell me how stupid I am. How I contaminate the crime scene. Good Lord after working with her for three years you would think she would know I understand what she wants and how she wants a crime scene to be processed. But noooooooooooooooo she has to tell everyone within one ndred miles that she has told me before and she is tired of telling me not to contaminate her evidence. As if it was not my case too and the evidence was just as much mine as hers.

By now he was sitting on his couch with a glass of scotch in his hand. Taking another slug he continued his rant. Just because she had helped him solve cases before didn't mean he had to have her all the time. Why there had been that rape case... no he had needed the type of weapon used to rape the victim that had ultimately caused her death. OK there was the guy they found in the shooting alley... no he had been sure that guy died of an over dose, but she had seen the minute hole in his sternum that had been used to penetrate his heart causing his death. Then what about the guy they found dead in the strippers apartment no... he thought the guy had died of a heart attack, she had proved the stripper had killed the guy with a slim pick stuck into the base of his skull.

OK he told himself so had hadn't solved any cases without her since they had become partners. Did that mean she had to treat him like dirt? His eye fell onto the newspaper he had left discarded on the coffee table this morning as he rushed off to pick her up. Oh yeah that was another thing, and he was off again. He was always rushing around to pick her up. Rushing to get her coffee in the morning. Rushing to get to her office by 1:00pm to make sure she ate lunch. Rushing to get to her office again by 9:00pm at night to make sure she had dinner and got home at a decent hour to get some rest. Since when did he become her personal assistant? His eyes returned to the paper when it fell on the thought for the day

_**Today, see if you can stretch your heart and expand your love so that it touches not only those to whom you can give it easily, but also those who need it so much.**_

_**-- Daphne Rose Kingma**_

He read it again and then again. That was when. That was why. In a sudden moment of clarity he knew why he did what he did for her. He loved her and she needed his love. He knew her past and he knew he was so hopelessly in love with her he would never get over it. He put down his scotch and grabbed his coat.

Once he arrived at her door he wondered if this was a mistake. No, he thought she had to know. She had to know that at the end of the day someone loved her for what she was and no matter what and would never leave her.

She opened the door "Booth," she said in a confused voice "what are you doing here?"

He walked in and as he passed her he said "I have something to tell you I think you need to know."

He told her he loved her, she accepted his words, but continued for two more years to tell him she didn't believe in love. He continued to show her every day in every way he could think of he loved her. They had their ups and downs, their rocky roads. They days and weeks were each thought his love was not enough. One day he came into her office and she took his hand and told how grateful she was he had waited for her heart to catch up to her brain because in things of the heart she was the dumb one. That was the day she told him she loved him too and not in a atta-a-boy kinda way.

_This quote arrived in my inbox today and they chapter just seemed to write it's self. Sometimes it has felt as if it was Booth's love for her that has been the glue that held them together. I hope you liked it._

_Nyre_


	12. The Gift

**Disclainre: Like a bolt out of the blue fate steps in and sees you through. When you wish upon a star your dreams come true. Well maybe they don't always because I still don't own anything Bones.**

Chapter 11 **The Gift** – Performed by Susan Ashton & Collin Raye – Written by - Jim Brickman

As she was looking out the window watching the snow fall she was remembering her favorite day of the year, she always thought of it as The Gift. She always played this song and thought of it as there's. It was a day they still celebrated even after four years. There was a time when she would have told anyone calling her such a romantic was a lunatic. Now she was as romantic as… well as romantic as Angela, and that was saying something. As the song began she remembered:

**Winter snow is falling down  
Children laughing all around  
Lights are turning on  
Like a fairy tale come true  
Sitting by the fire we made  
You're the answer when I prayed  
I would find someone  
And ****baby**

**I found you  
**

They had gone to take Parker to a place where he could skate in an outdoor pond. Booth had told her it was one of the few good times he remembered as a child and he wanted Parker to experience it too. She had tried to beg off, telling Booth she had work to do in Limbo, then work to do on her book, then tried to tell him it was too cold for her. For every reason she had not to go he had three more reasons for her to go. Finally she had given in. Booth rented some skates for her and just like the time they had skated when she had to keep him awake to make sure he didn't have a concussion, he had skated with her making sure she didn't fall. She had loved being held in his strong arms leaning back against his chest. Parker had teased them and said eweeww more than once, and they had all laughed.

Booth had brought lunch for them and soon they were enjoying sandwiches and hot coco. She was touched to find he had made sure her sandwich was humus something he knew she liked and she knew he didn't. She knew he had gone out of his way to get it for her. Later in the afternoon on the way back she was looking at the profile of his face. "Booth why did you let me be one of your ducks?"

"Be one of my duck's? I'm not sure I know what you mean, can you be a little more specific?"

"When we were working the Cleo Eller case you said if you could get all your ducks in a row it could be a big promotion for you. I said I could be one of your ducks. I had to bribe you to get you to stay on that case. After that one it seemed you never got rid of me. So I want to know how did I become one of your duck's?"

"It was easy really you put everything you had and knew into finding her killer and you solved the case."

"But Booth those first few years we never seemed to get along. At least not like we do now."

"That's true Bones, but we really didn't know each other then like we do now. We have been through a lot and have learned to trust each other with more than just facts and solving crimes. We have become more than partners, we have become good friends."

Later that evening after dropping Parker off at Rebecca's they continued their conversation. "Bones why did you want to know about how I let you, as you put it, become one of my duck's?"

"It is just something that has been weighing on my mind lately."

He turned her face toward his. "Come on Bones if something is weighing on your mind you can tell me. I'm your friend remember."

Suddenly she jerked away from him stood up and began pacing. "Yeah Booth I remember. You love me in an atta-a-girl way. Believe me I remember." Just as suddenly she couldn't stand it anymore her heart was breaking. She thought he had saved her from a broken heart, only he had just saved her from it breaking a little later that's all. It was still broken and he was the one who broke it. She couldn't take any more and ran down the hall to her bedroom. Leaving him to stare after her wondering what he had done.

As he sat there on her couch he tried to think back to see what he might have done wrong. He was only trying to protect her. He knew he loved her, he loved her in every way there was to humanly love a woman. But Sweets had convinced him he really didn't. He could hear her crying and the longer he sat there the worse he felt. What had Pops told him everything he needed to know was in his heart? Did that mean he loved her and Sweets and his scans be damned? Could he fix this? Was it as easy as telling her he loved her. What if she didn't want that from him? But she had seemed so upset when she talked about him loving her in an atta-a-girl way. He hadn't really meant it; he had just been scared of losing her. However, it looked like he was loosing her anyway by not telling her. He walked down the hall and opened her bedroom door. The sight devastated him. He saw her lying on her bed crying so hard she was having trouble breathing.

He had walked into her room and took her into his arms. "Bones please tell me what is the matter, please tell me?"

She looked up at his and realized he either didn't care or was the stupidest man on earth when it came to reading women in love. Either way she decided to end it here. "Booth it's really quite simple I love you. If you don't love me then fine I'll learn to adjust, if you do… she smiled as she remembered him crushing her in his kiss. The words of their song reminded her:

**All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more every day  
You saved my heart  
From being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
And I'm thankful every day  
For the ****gift****  
**  
She told him how being one of his duck's had saved her from a life of loneliness. How as one of his duck's she had learned to live in this world and not run from it. She remembered telling him she wanted this to be the beginning of the rest of their lived together. She remembered the very best part of that night. It was the first time he had made love to her. It was the very first time anyone had made love to her. It was the last time anyone but him would make love to her, and she told him she wanted it that way.

She looked down as the pale sun light caught and fractured the light as it shown on her wedding ring. She had thought she didn't want to get married. He had patiently waited and talked her into marriage. Convincing her it was a partnership like the one they always had since they met. He had been true to his word. She looked over at the couch were he lay sleeping with their newborn daughter on his chest. That was another thing she had thought she hadn't wanted. He had patiently showed her she did with every time they had Parker. Now the last verse was playing:

**Watching as you softly sleep  
What I'd give if I could keep  
Just this moment  
If only time stood still  
But the ****colors**** fade away  
And the years will make us grey  
But baby in my eyes  
You'll still be ****beautiful**

He would hate it if he heard her call him beautiful but to her he was. To her he had given her The Gift. It was a gift beyond price. Tonight they would celebrate as they did every year. The night The Gift was given and taken.

_I hope you liked this one. It kind of came out of nowhere. I just heard this song (The Gift) and thought of Booth and Bones. After that it more or less wrote it's self._

_Nyre_


	13. Your Not Alone

**Disclaimer: Like a bolt out of the blue fate steps in and sees you through. When you wish upon a star your dreams come true. My wishing star must be broken 'cause I still don't own um.**

Chapter 12 Your Never Alone

She had told Booth when he brought her to the Airport she would be back in three months. The look on his face made it hard for her to look at him. She had been preparing him for this for the last month. Even though he was still a grad student she had been able to get Wendell assigned to Booth to take her place. She had picked Wendell because of all the interns Wendell was the one Booth got along with the best. She had spent time with Wendell making sure he knew how Booth worked and what Booth would expect him to do. She was unaware of the fact she was training him to work a crime scene as she did because it would be the easiest on Booth. She had done everything she could to make sure he would be ok while she was gone. He had her e-mail address, she would have a limited access to a web cam and they had their cell phones. She had promised to call every two or three days.

Booth used his badge to get him past the check point and they waited together in the first class lounge for her flight to be called. "Ok Bones, call me as soon as you get to your Hotel so I know you are ok. Once you get to the dig site I'll call you at 8pm your time every other night ok?"

"Yes Booth I understand, I understood it that last five times your told me since you picked me up. If you are going to continue to act like this you can leave me alone."

He looked down at his feet and mumbled something that sounded like sorry. Then her flight was called. He walked her to the gate and just as she was entering the jet way he hadded her an envelope "Bones, here read this on your way over."

"What is it?"

"Just something I think you need to know. Have a good and safe trip." He quickly kissed her forehead and turrned and left almost at a run. He needed to get away from her before his emotions betreyed him.

She looked down at the envelope in her hand and then up to his retreating back. _Had he started to cry? _No Booth deffinatley did not cry. She shoved the envelope into her jacket pocket and made her way to her first class seat. Once the plane was in the air she remembered the envelope Booth had handed her and pulled the crumpled envelope out of her pocket. Opening it saw it was a hand written note from Booth. She carefully smooth the paper and began to read.

_**Bones; **_

_**For years now we have been dancing around our personal relationship. I know how I feel, but I am at a loss to know how you feel. I decided for my own sanity I needed to tell you how I felt about you. I decided to give to you now so you can have time to think about it while you are away. Please promise you will read it all. Thank you, I heard your promise. I search the internet for something I could save to you that would let you know how I feel.**_

_**May the angels protect you  
Trouble neglect you  
And heaven accept you when it's time to go home  
May you always have plenty  
Your glass never empty  
Know in your belly  
You're never alone  
**_

_**I have always promised I will never leave you, well this means you'll never be alone either.**_

_**  
May your tears come from laughing  
You find friends worth having  
With every year passing  
They mean more than gold  
May you win and stay humble  
Smile more than grumble  
And know when you stumble  
You're never alone  
**_

_**With the hell of all your friends here you have become more open and learned to express them to your friends. You have let them in and they have become your family.**_

_**  
Never alone  
Never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart  
When you face the unknown  
Wherever you fly  
This isn't goodbye  
My love will follow you stay with you  
Baby you're never alone**_

This was the verse was the one I worried about the most, it is the first time I ever voiced unconditional love. You know I love you unconditionally right and not in a atta-a-girl way (that was a stupid thing to say wasn't it.) You know how much I didn't want you to go on this trip but I could never keep you from your love of old bones. I wish you weren't going away for so long, but I am sending my love for you to wrap you up in as much security as possible. 

_**Well, I have to be honest  
As much as I want it  
I'm not gonna promise that cold winds won't blow  
So when hard times have found you  
And your fear surround you  
Wrap my love around you  
You're never alone**_

_**These cold winds in no way mean I would leave you (sorry that one's not negotiable), they are simply life's ups and downs. Those little things we can't avoid.**_

For years you have been my best friend and I hope you will always be. But I just can't pretend any more that I love you and I just can't see my life without you. I don't expect this to change your views on love, and I want you to be sure you understand my feelings in no way change our partnership or friendship. Those two things are what make me get up in the morning. My love for you just add another demotion for me. 

_**Please understand this Temperance my love for you will not change us any anyway. You see I can compartmentalize too. I understand full well love is often a one way street and that's ok too.**_

_**I love you and be safe.**_

_**Seeley**_

_**PS Thanks' for leaving me with Wendell at least he skates.**_

_**Booth**_

How long she sat in thought she didn't know but when the Fight Attendant asked if she was ok her answer was a curt "yes why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm sorry Ms Brennan you just seemed a little distraught and I wanted to make sure there wasn't anything I could do for you."

As she walks away Brennan thought about what she had said. What had made the woman think she was distraught? Then Brennan became aware of the tears on her cheek. Where had they come from? Booth's letter? Why did that upset her he promised even though he loved her nothing would change. Love was a one way street; it only went one way, his to her. She thought about it. Was the only reason she was upset because his love only went one way? Did it? Finally she was forced to sit in the quiet of the airplane to reflect on her true feelings for Booth. It didn't take her long; it seems all it had taken in the end was Booth to send her a letter and some quiet. She jumped up and went in search of the Flight Attendant "You asked if there was something you could do for me? Can you …"

Here she was. She sure hoped he meant what he said. Taking a deep breath, "Seeley," his head jerked up in surprise, "what if I don't want your love, our love, to be a one way stree…" She was interrupted by the best kiss she had ever had.

The partners could vaguely hear shouts and cat calls in the back ground but they were just mildly buzzing irritants. While the bullpen looked to see who won the pool at the FBI, Charlie notified the Jeffersonian the pool was now closed all monies could be dispersed and since they had found out first the FBI had an additional $10,000 to divide. A good day had been had by all.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

This chapter was inspired by Your Never Alone – Performed by Lady Antebellum & Jim Brickman – Written By Kim Brickman

I have just recently discovered Jim Brickman. He is a performer and writer. He writes the most romantic song I have ever heard. If you are looking for romantic inspitation check him out.

Nyre


	14. The Truth That Binds

**Disclaimer: ****Fate is kind she brings to those who love the sweet fulfillment of their secret longing. **I guess I'm just not wishing enough because I still don't own Bones or any of the things that go with it. I don't own the Flyers either, but at least we are on a winning streak. Today!

_**NOTE: The updates on this one may become sporadic the new Year brings more demand in the Magic Community for my time. So many illusions so little time to teach. Also I am moving into a supervisory role in my 9-5 so my hours will change. I will most likely try to update all of my current stories on the weel-ends (with the exception of the Red Dress ). Thanks in advance for your understanding.**_

Chapter 13 The Truth That Binds

There had once been a day in the car when they were in the way to interview a suspect when she had asked him what had done as a sniper. He had told her then not to ever ask until she was ready to know. That had been more years ago than she wanted to remember. Today, this early Saturday morning she was lying in her bed thinking back to that time. Remembering all the other times, all the little things he never wanted to talk about. She had decided today was the day she would tell him she was ready to learn his truth as soon as he was ready to tell her. She would not push him; she knew without him telling her these scars ran deeper than the ones visible on his skin. She hit #1 on her cell phone and he pick up on the first ring

"Booth."

As soon as she heard his sleepy tone she looked at the time on her bedside clock and was instantly sorry. "Booth, I'm sorry I didn't realize it was so early. Go back to sleep. I'll call later in the morning," she quickly hung up the phone.

Less than a minute later her cell rang "Bones, is everything ok?" He sounded worried and that was not what she had wanted. "No Booth everything is fine I just wanted to tell you something and was not cognizant of the time. Go back to sleep I will call you in the morning."

"Bones I'm awake now and I'll just stay awake worrying about what you want until you call again so out with it."

"Really Booth…"

"Bones," he interrupted!

She tried to think of something plausible she could say that would get him off the phone quickly and back to sleep but couldn't. With a sign she began "I was thinking about the time I asked you about what you did as a sniper. You asked me if I really wanted to know, because I shouldn't ask until I was ready. I'm ready. I think in order for our friendship, or whatever this is between, us to move forward we can't have any secrets. This seems like a big secret. It seems like such a big secret it might change our relationship forever, am I right?" She could hear his deep intake of breath and wondered what he would say.

"Yeah Bones it might. I'll be right over."

"Booth this can wait until a more reasonable hour."

"No Bones It can't. Start the coffee, I'll be right there."

Fifteen minutes later she heard his familiar knock and went to her door to open it. What she saw was a shock. She didn't see the confident, cocky FBI Agent she was used to, her Booth. What she saw was a pale, nervous, shaking man, one who was uncertain of his reception. She took his hand and led him to the couch, after making him sit she bought him a cup of coffee and sat facing him on the couch with her legs drawn up Indian style. She sat quietly waiting for him.

"Bones I'm not really sure where to start so I guess I'll just start at the beginning and you can ask any questions you have along the way OK?"

She nodded her head.

So he began. "Some of this you probably already know. My Father flew Jets in Vietnam and my Mother wrote jingles. Later after my Dad left the Air Force he became a barber and eventually owned his own shop. It never really did very well and we depended on Mom's money to get us through. The more we depended on her money the more he drank, the more he drank the more we needed her money. It became a vicious circle."

"Is that why you are so defensive whenever I try to offer to pay for things or bring up money?"

"Probably. Anyway, soon he began to use his fists as a way to get rid of his hostility. I was a twelve by then and thought of myself as a man so I took it upon myself to protect Jared and my Mom. There were days he hit or kicked me so hard I thought I would die. His constant harangue was if it wasn't for me he would have had a better life. Soon I began to believe him. At the end of my junior year in High School one day my Grandfather came to the house and found me unconscious in the corner of the kitchen from one of my Father's beatings, and my Mother and Brother hiding upstairs. He had my Mother grab our stuff and got us out of the house and took us to live with him. Once I was there I felt my Mom and Jared were safe and I could relax so I began to reflect on all he had said. I was useless and stupid. I was bigger and stronger than he was and still I couldn't even protect the ones I loved. That was the summer Grandfather came back into the house one night to find me with a gun intent on killing myself." He stopped and looked at her as he heard her intake of breath. He was telling her all the things that really made him a looser. She would never look at him the same way again, but she deserved to know the truth. She deserved to know why he had never pushed for a relationship. He had tried to pretend he was waiting for her heart to catch to her mind, but really it was because he was a looser and one day, today, she would find out and leave him.

She couldn't help the indrawn breath when she saw the hurt on his face. This man had gone through so much and still he was strong. She could see something in his eyes, something that looked like hopelessness to her. She needed to let him know it was ok with her if he either stopped here or when on. It was her turn to be here for him. It was a liberating feeling. "Booth, it's ok. You don't have to finish this." She reached out and squeezed his hand in what she hoped was a comforting gesture.

"No Bones I need to get it all out, and it's almost done. My Grandfather made me promise not to do anything like that again and I did. I finished my senior year and had the type of High School I had wanted for all of them. I was Captain of the Football Team, Hockey Team, Basketball Team and Track in the Spring, Homecoming King, girls everything. Since I would not have the money, grades or scholarships for College I decided to go into the Army. They would pay my way. Once in I found a home. The discipline was great, the physical demand put me in the best physical shape I had ever been in and I was offered a prize position with the 75th Ranger Regiment, the Army's Special Forces. I was in seventh heaven.

"My first test after basic was Airborne training. Airborne School was a unique experience. It taught techniques involved in parachuting from airplanes and landing safely. The final test included a non-assisted jump. Next came RIP, The Ranger Indoctrination Program. It was important that I learned the operational procedures, equipment, and the standards of the Regiment prior to any assignment. Afterward I was assigned to Ft. Benning Georgia while I awaited assignment. Then the assignments came. You know I bet you thought snipers were just one single man going after a target. They aren't, in actuality they are two men, a mechanic, the guy who pulls the trigger and a spotter who does everything else. At first I was the mechanic, not very hard all you do is point and shoot. All you see is a small circle nothing else, you concentrate on the circle and when your spotter tells you your clear you pull the trigger. Surprisingly the spotter has to be the better shot. My kill ratio was the best at 100%, soon I was a spotter. The spotters job is a nightmare Bones." As he had begun his recollection of his Military training he had looked only at his feet. Now he looked up at her with haunted eyes.

She got up from the couch and moved to sit down on the floor in front of him. She placed her hands on his forearm in an attempt to infuse him with the strength to go on.

"The spotter sees everything. He has to. He has to locate the target, look for civilians look for anything that might jeopardize their safety. He is responsible for the entire mission. There were a lot of missions. Most of them are still classified, so what and how much I can tell you about I'm not sure of. They were all over the world. Most of South America, Vietnam, Thailand, Germany, Iraq, Iran, Russia, and finally Kosovo. Remember the one I told you about at the grave site? The one where I had to watch the little boy see his Father die before his eyes? That was it, I was a broken man, I couldn't take it anymore. All in all I killed 50 men as a sniper just because my Government told me to and that doesn't count the men who died while I was supposed to be protecting them like Teddy. My excuse was all the lives I saved because those men died. They may have died, I may have saved lives but in the end it all came down to the fact my government had trained me to become a killer. That's what I am Bones a killer, a murder, that's why I gambled, that's why I try to atone for my past by catching criminals now. I'm really not any better than the murders we catch; I just was a sanctioned killer so I don't get jail time I just get purgatory here on earth."

Now she understood fully what he had meant. His story was sad and had brought tears to her eyes, and she needed to find a way to settle this between them. She had caused this by pushing too hard, now she needed to clean up her own mess. Where did she start? She sat on the floor and continued to look at the man who sat crying, broken in front of her. Maybe words were not what were needed here. She returned to the couch and pulled his unresisting body down with her as she lay back. She pulled him into a tight hug as she gathered him to her and moved them so they were both laying fully stretched out with her holding him as close to her body as possible. It was her this time making the small circles of comfort on his back her say the nonsensical words "hush baby, it's ok, I've got you, your ok baby, shhh baby," over and over again. Finally as she could feel his muscles relax he looked up at her. She saw something she had never seen in his eyes before, but she hoped it was something she would see a lot of in the future.

"Temperance I love you."

"I love you too Seeley, now go to sleep baby you need the rest." She smiled as he relaxed into her again and began to softly snore. It had been a hard night for him, and some of it had been hard for her. He had opened the door and more of his past would come out little by little she was sure. As she ran the thoughts through her head again she was amazed to remember how easy the words of comfort had come, but then again what was there to be amazed about really. He had been teaching them to her for more than six years now.

B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B

Some night think this is a little OOC for them bust as usual it's my story my rules. I do hope you like it.

By the way the Sniper info is from Top Sniper I Competition (Military Chanel) and the info on becoming a Ranger is from the internet.

Hope you liked this little divergence, if so please leave a note to say you've been here.

Nyre

.


	15. The Glory Of Cheese

Although I'd love to own Bones I don't so boo hoo. On the other hand the Flyers won again today so it's a wash I think?

A special thanks to gawilliams for his suggestion for this story and his continued support. I hope you know how much I appreciate the time you take to review what I write.

Also for those of you have be kind enough to review this ongoing little bit of this and that I am eternally grateful. You can see your readership by the stats, but you can feel your readers in their reviews. So _**thank you**_ again!!

Ch 14 The Glory of Cheese

It was her usual time to call Hank whenever she was in her office. If she called later he knew they had a case, but she always made sure to call him every week. It was funny how attached she had become to him. In many ways she was more attached, more comfortable, with him that her own father. Of course one of the reasons might be her father had abandoned her leading to her entrnace into the Foster System when she was 15 and then had killed the Deputy Director of the FBI. Yes there were extenuating circumstances; still Hank had never done those things. When Booth needed help Hank had taken care of him. Anyway for whatever reason she called him every Friday and they talked. "Hello Hank how are you this week?"

"I'm fine darling how are you doing? How's that pigheaded Grandson of mine?"

Brennan laughed "Just as pigheaded as usual." In the beginning Hank had to explain to her what he meant by pigheaded but now they agreed Booth was pigheaded about their relationship. They spent a little while talking about mundane things when she asked her question. "Hank I have a favor to ask of you. Please say no if you feel it is not something you can do, I am over…"

"Darlin' just ask."

"I want to teach Parker how to make your famous grilled cheese sandwiches, and my mac-n-cheese too. Then I thought we could invite Booth over for the dinner we prepared for him. I think Booth would like my spending time with Parker but at the same time upset about not getting the recipes. Maybe it will make him a little less pigheaded. So what do you think?"

"Temperance I think that's a brilliant idea. Shrimp will be in a full snit at Parker getting those recipes and him not getting them. Have you got a piece of paper?"

She began to enter the recipe in her computer. After talking to Hank she called Rebecca. "Good afternoon Rebecca this is Temperance Brennan. I have a request of you."

"Good after noon to you too. Is something wrong with Seeley?"

"No why would you think that?"

"Sorry it's just that you never call me at work, and since Parker is there at his science club meeting I assumed it must be something to do with Seeley."

"Well it is about Booth, but he is not injured or sick if that is your concern. I was wondering if I might borrow Parker tomorrow. I would like to teach him to make some of his Father's favorite foods and then we might all have dinner together." Temperance waited for the woman's reply.

Rebecca was no fool, she knew Seeley and Dr. Brennan belonged together if they ever got their collective heads out of their asses, but did she want to let her use Parker? "Dr. Brennan…"

"Please Rebecca call me Temperance or Tempe if you prefer."

"Temperance, are you trying to use Parker as a way to get to Seeley?" She didn't think so but she had to ask.

"**No!** I hadn't even thought about it. I just thought Booth might enjoy a dinner cooked by his son. These recipes are family ones and those who are giving them to Parker are giving them to him with the promise he will not share them with anyone, including his Father. One of them is his Pops grilled cheese."

Wow thought Rebecca she had managed to get the old man to give up his precious recipe. She wanted Parker to have that experience, besides she knew Seeley would be beside himself at not knowing the recipe himself when Parker did. "That will be fine Temperance. He has a hockey game at 10:00 and Seeley coaches the team. I am assuming this will be a secret. So why don't you come over here and pick him up at 1:00 we should be back by then. If not I will call you."

Now to plan her day. She had never been alone with a child before, well that was not entirely true she had been alone with Andy but he was much younger so had made little designs on her time.

The next day she was at Parker's house at exactly 1:00pm. In his usual exuberance he came bounding out the door, "are we really going to cook for my Daddy Dr. Bones?"

"She smiled at him "yes Parker we are, tell your Mother good bye and let's go. Thank you Rebecca. Booth will bring him back by 10:00 tomorrow night is that ok?"

"Yes Temperance that will be just fine."

Once in the car Parker was full of questions which he asked at what Brennan was sure 100 miles per hour. She told Parker first they need to go to the store to purchase all the ingredients. She had many of them at home, but she wanted Parker to have the full experience.

After shopping they went home to begin the best part, the cooking part. "Parker the first thing you need to do is look at the recipe to see what you need and how long it will take you to make it. The mac-n-cheese takes only 35 minutes to bake, but it can take up to an hour to prepare. So since your Dad is coming at 7:00 what time do we need to put it in the oven to make sure it is hot when we eat?"

That's an easy on Dr. Bones 6:25. Does Daddy know I will be here?"

"No he doesn't Parker and there is one more part to this cooking. These are secret family recipes. That means you can't tell anyone how they are made or what is in them, not even your Mother or Father agreed?"

Parker stuck out his little finger "pinky swear Dr. Bones."

She remembered this one and solemnly shook pinkies with the child. Putting a large apron on him they began. They looked at her recipe and she told him what each item was and how it would be used. This recipe called for squash and she knew she couldn't get away with that so she told Parker it was Pumpkin. It wasn't a lie really, what you got in a can was usually squash masquerading as pumpkin any way. The recipe called for:

Cooking spray

1 pound elbow macaroni

2 (10-ounce) packages frozen pureed winter squash

2 cups 1 percent lowfat milk

4 ounces extra-sharp Cheddar, grated (about 1 1/3 cups)

2 ounces Monterrey jack cheese, grated (about 2/3 cup)

1/2 cup part-skim ricotta cheese

1 teaspoon salt

1 teaspoon powdered mustard

1/8 teaspoon cayenne pepper

2 tablespoons unseasoned bread crumbs

2 tablespoons grated Parmesan

1 teaspoon olive oil

Around six they began to get the mac-n-cheese ready. The directions read:

Preheat the oven to 375 degrees F. Coat a 9 by 13-inch baking pan with cooking spray. Bring a large pot of water to a boil. Add the macaroni and cook until tender but firm, about 5 to 8 minutes. Drain and transfer to a large bowl.

Meanwhile, place the frozen squash and milk into a large saucepan and cook over a low heat, stirring occasionally and breaking up the squash with a spoon until it is defrosted.

"Hey Dr. Bones," Parker said as he realized one of the ingredients "this is squash that's a vegetable, you put a vegetable in our mac-n-cheese? Yuck!"

"Parker vegetables are good for you, you know your Father has that some look on his face when I tell him that too. This is really pumpkin, just like you get in the pie your Daddy gets you at Thanksgiving. You liked that right?" At his enthused nod she went on. "Well it give the mac-n-cheese its creaminess and you like that too right?"

"Yeah I like pumpkin, but putting it in mac-n-cheese just seems wrong. It's supposed to be cheese see its mac and **CHEESE **not mac and pumpkin."

His pouting face was so much like Booth's she wanted to burst out laughing but knew this was not the time to do it. "You will see the pumpkin is what elevates it to greatness. It is what makes your Daddy always want to eat mine over anyone else's. Just remember this is the secret ingredient so not telling."

Parker looked at her "Ok." But he still did not look convinced.

"Parker here is the food processor you will need to feed each of these cheeses into it to be grated." She handed him the pieces of cheddar and jack she had cut into smaller pieces and he fed them into the machine.

Once the squash and milk mixture was almost simmering she showed him how to mix in the shredded chesses, the Ricotta cheese (which Parker had never seen and was quite sure she was fooling him again), the salt, pepper and dry mustard. Parker took the oil and oiled the baking dish. Once everything in the sauce was mixed together they poured it over the macaroni and poured all of that into the baking dish. She then showed Parker how to combine the rest of the oil, parmesan cheese and bread crumbs into a small bowl and sprinkle the mixture over the top. They placed the dish in the oven at exactly 6:25 and then Parker helped her clean up the kitchen before they went on to the next item on their meal plan.

"Isn't it too early to make the cheese sandwiches, won't they get cold?"

"No Parker we aren't going to cook them until your Father gets here, but we have to get everything ready. So I am going to cut up some parsley, scallions and chives and you are going to mix them into the butter."

Parker watched intensely as she chopped "Dr. Bones those look like weeds, are we putting weeds in the butter?"

"No these are herbs and make the butter taste very good. This is the recipe is the one I got from Pops. He wanted me to teach you this one too. Remember this one is also a secret."

"Dr. Bones what happens if I forget what to put in. These are very hard to make you know."

"Yes I know and you have done a very good job. I have kept the recipes in my computer in a special file no one else can get into. They are safe.

Now for 4 sandwiches we need:

4 tablespoons softened butter

2 tablespoons each chopped parsley, scallions and chives

4 slices of cheddar cheese

8 slices of bread

"When it's time to make the sandwiches all you will need to do is spread the butter on 4 slices of the bread; top each with sliced cheddarcheese and bread-and-butter pickles. Then cover it all up with 4 more bread slices. Spread plain butter on the outside of the sandwiches then we will fry them in a skillet until they are golden on both sides. Then we will spread the remaining herb butter on the warm sandwiches." Just then they heard a knock at the door, "that will be your Father, let me check the door first." After Howard Epps she was always careful about the door. "If it is your Father I will let you open the door for our first surprise."

Going to the door and looking out she saw it was Booth so she indicated to Parker for him to open the door. "Hey Daddy surprise." He screamed as he jumped into Booth's arms. Booth staggered back full of flying child as much as surprise at seeing him here with Bones.

Walking in and setting the boy down "Bones what is Parker doing here. Is something wrong? You could have called I was available by phone, why didn't you cal…

"Booth calm down, nothing is wrong. Parker and I have a surprise for you is all. Parker?"

"Daddy Dr. Bones came and got me today after hockey and we made you dinner. It was a surprise so I couldn't tell you at the game. She taught me how to make her mac-n-cheese and Pops' grilled cheese. Come on Daddy dinner is ready."

As they walked to the table a still bewildered Booth leaned over to Bones and asked "you let him help you with dinner?"

"No Booth I taught him how to cook the dinner. That is quite different."

Booth was still a little shocked as he sat down to eat. However soon they were relaxed and enjoying their dinner immensely. Several times Booth tried to get Parker to give him the recopies, but Parker remain steadfast and would not give them to him. All too soon dinner was over and it was time for Booth to take Parker home. Before he left Booth cornered Bones in the kitchen, "thanks for today Bones. You don't know how much it means to me to see the two people I love the most…"

Suddenly both of them drew in a breath, there it was the word was out there and could not be taken back. It had no qualifiers just the plain truth.

"Booth is that true?" Bones asked as she looked into his uncertain eyes. "Do you love me, just me, am I one of your two people with no qualifiers?"

He took a deep breath, "yes its true _**I LOVE YOU **_in every way there is to love a woman and he emphasized his words with a searing kiss.

"Euwww" they heard, "that's gross."

"Someday son you will find out just how ungross it is." She smiled at him with an upturned eyebrow.

"Daddy I'm tired can we please go home?"

"Yeah Bud we can, say good bye to Bones and don't forget your thank you's."

"Good night Dr. Bones and thank you."

"Yeah Bones thank you, and after I get Parker home I'll be back to thank you properly my love."

B&B&P&B&B&P&B&B&P

I hope you liked this one with Parker. The story line was suggested by gwilliams and I thank him for his support and comments which are always welcome.

Both of the recipes come from the Food Network. The ingredients list and directions are written here as they appear on line.

Don't forget to drop a line in the little green box at the bottom, I hate to beg, oh never mind I am begging.

Nyre


	16. The Road That Led Me To You

_**Disclaimer: No don't own any thing Bones other and the 206 in my body, oh and the 206 in my husband's (after my great wedding anniversary).**_

_**Spoiler Alert for Episode 13: Dentist in the Ditch.**_

This is not something I usually do, in point of fact I don't really ever remember doing it before, but this chapter is an ode to _**The Dentist in the Ditch**_**. **I also included the lyrics of one of my favorite Rascal Flatt songs "_**The Broken Road**_.

Chapter 15 The Road That Led Me To You

She was right, and I really hate it when she is right about heart things. I am supposed to be the heart person. I feel like I disappointed her. I know I made Jared angry, but that isn't anything new, disappointing Bones is another issue. She said my feelings and actions regarding Jared's girlfriend made her stomach ache. Like I was making her sick to her stomach that was what killed me. Thinking about it she is right. What I did really was out of line. Well maybe not so out of line but more in like hypocritical. I encouraged Bones to forgive her father and develop a relationship even though he was a criminal and he had deserted her at 15. Max was a murder and I encouraged her to help her to get him off at his murder trial. "Heart over Head I told her and she had chosen to use a lot of heart risking jail herself. Why wasn't I allowing myself to go by my own advice? Was I just trying to make Jared unhappy because I was frustrated with the pace of my personal relationship with Bones?

"Booth," his phone interrupted his musings "sure Jared, yeah I can bring Bones I'm sure she'd like to see you." He pushed #1 on his priority list, he never had to look for her number, how long had it been that way he mused, and realized he had no idea. She answered on one ring, just as she usually did, and again he mused how long had it been since she always took his calls and never made him wait? Again he couldn't remember. "Bones, Jared called he asked if we would like to meet him and Padme for dinner at the Founding Father's you can come right?

"Booth isn't this a family sort of thing? Besides I'm not sure how I feel about being around you right now."

"Bones, look about what I did you might be right and I need to re-think my actions, but it seemed really important to Jared you be there so could you please?"

After dinner with Jared and Padme they were both silent on the drive to her apartment. Once they arrived Bones asked her usual question "do you want to come up for a drink Booth?"

"Yeah, that'd be great Bones." He walked to her apartment still thinking, once inside he sat down on the couch and had yet to speak a word..

"Booth what are you think about?"

"I'm thinking about your toast did you mean it?"

"I don't really remember all of what I said but I remember the thought and yes I mean it, why?"

"Well I remember it you said you remembered when we first meant you didn't believe in such a thing as love existed. You thought it was simply brain chemistry, but maybe I am right." He pointed to his chest. "Maybe loves comes first and then the reaction. You have no tangible proof but you are willing to accept its premise. Is that really how you feel now Bones?"

By way of an answer she got up and went over to her CD player "You once said there is someone out there for everyone and I think if you find the someone then all things are possible and that is what I have learned from you." She put a CD in her player and told him "Booth, listen to this and tell me what you think." She started the CD she went and sat in the chair furthest from him. This was probably her now or never. If he didn't see it the same as she did then, she would have to find a way to go on as they had and not as she hoped.

The music started and his head whipped over to look at her as the music began and he recognized the song.

I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did

I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms

He continued to watch her. She was playing this song? Her broken roads led her to me? Before either of them knew it they were wrapped so tightly in each other's arms and kissing so hard each had forgotten what was going on.

"Bones I love you, I have for so long. I have been so afraid you didn't feel the same I almost lost you didn't I?

"I love you too; I only discovered it when I heard this song for the first time. I could see I wasn't a failure at relationships they were just stops along the road leading me to you. So no I don't think you could have never really lost me. I guess the only question left to answer is what do you want to happen next?"

"Well I know what I'd like Dr, Brennan," he said wiggling his eyebrows and giving her a wicked grin."

"I think we are on the same page Agent Booth, and I think we've waited far too long to read this page." She said as she took his hand and they headed for the bedroom. Each article of clothing was removed and its removal was cause for kisses and lots of touching. Both of them being knowledgeable in tantra spent a very very long time enjoying what each brought to the other.

_B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B_

_Like I said at the beginning this chapter was inspired by _

_The Dentist in the Ditch and for the most part her interaction with Booth and her toast. I believe the end scene shows how much they both have learned from each other, and that they are beginning to recognize it for what it is (or maybe that's just wishful thinking on my part.) _

_In addition it was inspired by __**Bless The Broken Road **__ Performed by Rascal Flatt__  
__Songwriters:__ Bobby C Boyd; Jeff Hannah; and Marcus Hummon. I think the lyrics might be ones that might lead Brennan to think about her past in a positive way and to see how it could led her to Booth. _

_As usual if you liked this story leave a review. If you didn't leave one too (a favorite line from Flower Drum Song I just rented)_

_Nyre_


	17. Change of Heart

_Disclaimer: I still don't own any bones except for the 206 I was born with. This is a little OOC for Brennan but hell it's February 14__th__ lets let Booth win one once._

Chapter 16 Change of Heart

She heard his knock at the door, it was early only 4am but he was on time, just like he always was, even when doing something he hated. She knew he hated this more than anything. He was always angry when she had these jobs that took out of the country and from under his protection. She had to admit it was one of the perverse reasons she had taken this one. He was suffocating her. She felt she couldn't breathe with him watching her all the time. She opened the door to a smiling face.

"Hey Bones how ya doin this morning?" he handed her a coffee and reached for her bags "this all your stuff? I'll take it to the truck. Meet ya down there."

Just like that he was in and out. Well that was different. He didn't even comment on how many bags she was taking. Something he always did, as if the amount of baggage she took with her determined when or if she was coming back. He always commented on it. But he hadn't this time why? Had he given up caring?

The ride to the airport was silent and that was new also. "Booth is something wrong?'

"No Bones it's just early. When are you due back? I want to make sure someone is here to get you."

"In one month I don't have the exact date or flight information. I'll e-mail it to you as soon as I have it."

He pulled up to the Sky Caps outside of her airline and parked. Going to the back and removing her bags he gave them to the Sky Cap with a tip. Turning back to her he kissed her forehead and with a quick "that's ok just send it to Angela." He got back in his truck and drove away, leaving a stunned Brennan on the sidewalk watching the retreating SUV.

She found herself in the first class waiting room with quite a lot of time to spare. She had learned to allow extra time for Booth's delaying tactics. There hadn't been any. She sat in shock as she thought about her morning so far. What was happening? He was her best friend wasn't he? Had he found someone and he didn't want her to know about it? That stopped her thinking for a minute, well actually for quite longer than a minute. Her flight was called as she still was considering how she felt about Booth in a relationship with someone else.

Else? What did she means by that? She realized she was now in a serious discussion with herself. Something she had never done concerning her feelings about Booth. She began to listen to her internal dialog and examine what she would was saying to herself.

I feel that I'm at a crossroads, I don't know which way to go. I feel I'm changing into someone that I don't know. Who I am and who I'll be is all locked inside of me, and if I follow my heart will you still be my friend

if we break apart? How would you take my change of heart?

For years you have been my best friend. I thought that was what you always would be.  
I just can't pretend it's your not it's written inside of me. Where I'll go and what I'll do, I just can't see my life without you. If I follow my heart will you still be my friend if we break apart?

Suddenly at 40,000 feet headed toward LA she had an epiphany. What would I do if, while I was gone, you have a change of mind and find someone new? I have to take the chance, no matter what I find.

Upon her arrival at the LA Airport she went directly to her Airline Carrier. Could they get her an immediate flight back to DC. She was a preferred customer and always flew First Class. They told her that could get her on a fight leaving in ½ hour, but she would have to fly couch. They were sorry but that was all they had. They could get her a First Class seat on a plane leaving later that evening if that were more desirable. "No give me the first one. It's an emergency I am needed in DC immediately."

He heard more than saw someone run into his office. Looking up he was astonished to see Bones standing before him. She was breathing so hard she was hardly able to speak. Getting up and rushing around his desk he went to her. When he got within arm's length she grabbed him and pulled him into the tightest hug and kiss he had ever felt. He dimly registered her tears and finally he was able to gently pull and see her face clearly for the first time. He picked her up and carried her to his couch "Bones, Bones, hey Baby, what wrong?" He kept murmuring soft words of comfort interspersed with Baby until she finally calmed enough to talk to him.

"No matter how far I travel I think of you as home. Who I am and who I'll be is all locked inside of me. I'm scared because if I follow my heart will you still be my friend if we break apart? How will you take my change of heart?"

"Bones are you telling me you've had a change of heart about us? About what you want us to be to each other?"

Through her hiccups she answered "Yes, Booth, I thought about it all the way to LA. Please tell you aren't in love with someone else. Please tell me it's not too late for us. I'll do anything you say or want me to do, just please tell me it's not too late." Her voice became more frantic as she continued.

He looked at the desperation in her eyes. Why was it there? Had someone told her he was dating someone else? That was just crazy. Why would she believe it? "Bones why would you think I was in love with someone else?" There was a slight smile in his voice he couldn't keep out.

She looked at him and her lightening fast mind wondered for the first time had he planed all of this? No, he wouldn't have that would be too cruel. "Booth, if you were not eager to get back to someone else this morning why were you in such a hurry to leave? You always stay with me and drive me crazy until the plane leaves. If you are not involved with someone else then why did you leave?"

"Is that what got you thinking? Sorry I guess I should have told you. I forgot and since you were leaving and once again didn't really seem to care about me, I never made it a point to remember to tell you I had to pick up Parker early this morning."

Now she could hear the hurt in his voice. "I'm sorry Booth I really don't understand you. What would make you think I didn't care for you? You are my best friend."

"Bones after all this is that all I am to you a best friend?" He asked urgently need an answer.

"No," she lowered her voice to a whisper. "That's what scares me; I feel much more for you than a best friend should." Taking a deep breath she looked directly at him until their eyes locked. "I love you Booth."

"Thank you Baby I love you too. Let's get out of here. I'm taking you home to celebrate."

"The work day is not over Booth."

"Oh Baby you're so right, my work for today is far from over, but my 9 to 5 as they call it is."

9 to 5? She would have to ask him what that meant later. For now they were headed out to the elevator and then home. Once in the elevator she asked again still a little uncertain "will you still be my friend if we break apart?"

Kissing her soundly, pulling away only as the elevator doors opened he smiled at her and said "you are now and always be my best friend. Now you will also always be my best lover. I never give up what is mine."

The growl in his voice made her giggle as they ran for the SUV hand in hand.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B

_This was inspired by a favorite Jim Brickman song "Change of Heart" Words and Music by Jim Brickman and Olivia Newton John._

_This might seem a little OOC for Bones but I wanted to do a chapter where she became frantic at the thought of loosing Booth and this just seemed to write it's self once I heard to song again._ _Hey it's Feb 14 so let's let Booth win one today ok?_

_Nyre_


	18. Cacoethes

_Disclaimer Yet again I do not own anything Bones. I have live in a condtasnt state of cacoethes._

This chapter was written for another fiction site and is a word challenge. The word is **cacoethes ****meaning**- a bad habit or insatiable urge. I decided to leave the word in the story just because I felt it fit and nothing else seemed to. See if you agree.

You will find Brennan's POV in normal type and Booth's italics.

Chapter 17 Cacoethes

It was 4:00 am and she awoke again drenched in sweat. The dream had happened for the fifth time this week. The dream and her cacoethes stares at her partner's rear end were combining to cause her to lose sleep. Oh well, she knew there was no going back to sleep again tonight. She reached for her latest anthropology magazine and turned her radio on. Her room filled with music. A song from Heart came on, it reminded her of the dream and she leaned back to listen.

**Spare a little candle, save some light for me. Figures  
Up ahead moving in the trees. White skin in linen,  
Perfume on my wrist, and the full moon that hangs over  
These dreams in the mist.**

**These dreams go on when I close my eyes. Every second  
Of the night, I live another life. These dreams that  
Sleep when it's cold outside, every moment I'm awake,  
The further I'm away.**

Was she pulling away from him she wondered? Was that why the dream and the song kept coming back?

_He looked over at the clock again. It was 4:00 am. He had not slept a wink all night. Today was going to be a real bitch. It was hard to concentrate on little sleep. He needed all his concentration when he was around her so he didn't let down his armor and give his feelings away. His impure thoughts would have gotten him another hard right to his jaw if she knew. These thought often brought the words from Heart to mind: _

**There's something out there I can't resist. I need to  
Hide away from the pain. There's something out there  
I can't resist.**

**The sweetest song is silence that I've ever heard.  
Funny how your feet in dreams never touch the Earth.  
In a wood full of princes, freedom is a kiss. But the  
Prince hides his face from dreams in the mist.**

_After four years the pain of not having her on a more personal basis was becoming painful. She was so hard to resist, would she ever set him free? It was 6:00 am he could get dressed and grab their breakfast. He would see her again in one and a half hours._

It was almost 7:30. She still didn't know what to wear today. It was just a usual work day why was this so difficult? There was a knock at the door. She threw on a robe and went to answer it. There he stood in all his glory, with his great smile, chocolate brown eyes and the cocky belt buckle. She would never know if it was the lack of sleep or cacoethes, but taking the coffee and bagels, placing them on the table beside the door, she grabbed his tie and pulled him into her living room with a wicked grin.

"_Bones, what are you doing?"_

Pulling him toward the bedroom and giving him a kiss that buckled his knees she said, "I have had a case of cacoethes lately and I want to give into my urges. Booth, you do know what cacoethes is don't you?"

"_Yes, I do cross words remember, Bones and believe me," picking her up continuing down the hall, he said "and you're a bad habit to break."_

Much later, after they had both decided to play hooky for the day, they lay in bed each lost in their own thoughts.

"Booth…"

"_Mmmm"_

"You know I want this to become more than just satisfying our biological urges don't you?"

_Kissing the top of her head and running his hand lightly down her back he responded with "oh good, I hate to think I was a bad habit you felt you needed to break."_

"Noooo," she said as she ran a combination of kisses and light licks down his chest and abdomen, "but I do love you." At this she buried her head in his hip so he couldn't see the flush that had begun at her words.

_He pulled her up toward him "Oh you do, do you? Well that's good because I love you too," kissing her on the nose he allowed her to return her journey to his hip and when she arrived he told her "please continue. This is one habit I want us to enjoy for a very long time."_

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

This story was inspired by "These Dreams" performed by Heart with Lyrics by Bernie Taupin & Martian Page


	19. Batrachophagous

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bones or any of the informations used in this chapter. _**

**_Special Note_**** to all Hikers, Rock Climbers and Kayakers. I have never done any of these sports before, while I have the greatest respect for your sport I have needed to take poetic license here. Please do not be offended, and accept my sincerest apology. **

**This story was originally a word challenge from another site. It was so much fun the first time I wanted to add it here with some updating. I took all of it and made one LOOOOOOOOOOG chapter. Grab a warm drink and join our favorite duo.**

**Chapter 18********Batrachophagous**** - ****_someone who eats frogs._**

**Prequel Earlier Wednesday Morning **

**"Dr. Brennan," Cam said as she entered Brennan's office, I just wanted you to know I will not be available this week-end. I'm leaving on Friday and will be back Monday morning."**

**Brennan looked up in surprise; Cam was not in the habit of telling her about her week-end plans. "Thank you for that information Cam," Brennan replied in a confused tone. **

**Going back to her work it was a little time later when she instantly realized he was there. It was his smell, the smell that was so uniquely his, fresh air and sunshine. "Booth, aren't you a little early? I thought we were going to lunch later. Do we have a case?"**

**"Yes I'm early and no we don't have a case. I just needed to stop by and get the signed paperwork on the Bugetti case. Cullen wants it before I leave on Friday." **

**"Booth I didn't know you were going away on Friday. Are you and Parker going somewhere?" She hoped if he was, he might consider taking her along. She loved spending time with both of them and a day away sounded great.**

**"Umm no, sorry I just found out I need to go away this week-end and I need to leave Friday morning," Booth said uncomfortably. "Sorry I guess we will have to cancel our usual Friday night dinner and a movie." He was hoping against hope he could keep her from finding out the reason, he just didn't want to go down that road again.**

**"I guess that will have to be ok," Brennan replied. Booth and Cam? She hoped they were not going away together. She thought they were done with their relationship. Booth had told her they were, not that is was any of her business but… She decided to ask were he was going "Booth where are you going?'**

**"Uh no where in particular. I just have to go."**

**Now the little green eyed monster was rearing its evil head, not that she recognized it for what it was. "Booth, are you and Cam going away for the week-end?"**

**Booth choked on his own spit, "No! Why would you ask such a crazy thing?"**

**"Well you have a past. You both are both going out of town leaving on a Friday, which is most unusual by the way, and you have been celibate for a long time now. I just assumed you were going away to have a liaison," Brennan replied with that look of honesty on her face, trying to hide the renting of her heart.**

**"Look Bones how many times do I need to tell you Cam and I are just friends. Our liaison as you put it is over." Now his anger and embarrassment were getting the better of him. "If you must know I have to go and recertify my partner survival training. The exercise is this week-end. So yes I am going away and no it's not with Cam." Oh no he had just given her the exact information he did not want her to have. **

**"Partner training why aren't you taking me? I am after all, your partner."**

**Hell she was fast. "Because it's FBI partner survival training and you are not FBI." Booth began to raise his voice.**

They had been going around and around this for at least an hour now. He didn't understand why she was so stubborn; there was no way he was taking her. She did not understand why he was so pig headed, her going made perfect sense.

He thought of an idea. Cullen would support the idea. I'll talk to him.

She thought of an idea. Cullen would support the idea. I'll talk to him.

"Booth come with me. I am going to talk this over with Cullen. I am sure he will see the value of me going with you."

"First of all" he snarled "don't order me around I'll go. But it's just so I can tell him my side. There is no way you are going and that's final!"

Grabbing her jacket and purse, she pushed him out her office door and to his waiting car.

As they walked she began her plan of attack.

As they walked he began his plan of attack.

There was no talking in the SUV as they drove to the Hover, each thinking about the plan.

Booth opened Director Cullen's door slightly "excuse me Sir but could Br. Brennan and I have a moment of your time? She has something she would like to ask."

Cullen sighed, took off his glasses and rubbed his face and pinched his nose. He didn't really have time for this today, but then again Dr. Brennan was always a surprise returning his glasses he said "sure come in. Booth Dr. Brennan have a seat. Dr. Brennan you wanted to talk to me?"

Looking him straight in the eye and taking a no nonsense approach, she went straight to the heart of the matter. "Director Cullen it is about the FBI partner survival training this week-end. Booth is well aware of what I do. He has spent years in the lab. It has given him a great insight into our ability to solve cases quickly. I, however, have not had the same experience. What I have had has been in the form of on the job training. I feel if I went as Booth's partner for this exercise I would then gain the some insight and a better understand how the FBI works. Which I need to do, not only support him, but also to perform as a better asset for the FBI as well." Having laid out her beginning salvo she sat back.

Booth started "I tried to tell her this is not a week-end romp in the woods Sir. It is survival training. It's not her safe little lab." Hoo boy that was not a good thing to let slip out he thought as he looked at her face.

Cullen looked from one face to the other. Well this was a fine pickle. Thinking about it a little more he thought it might be good for Dr. Brennan to see how hard Booth worked in his own right. He would be giving Booth the home field advantage. Nothing else had moved these two obstinate people to see what everyone else who spent even five minutes with them could see. Besides he could deal with Booth's reaction to her request, he was Booth's superior.

"Dr. Brennan You have a very valid point. I am going to allow" looking at Booth's livid face he held up a hand and said "make that insist you accompany Agent Booth on this exercise as his partner. He will pick you up and take you to Quantico. You are to be there at zero seven hundred Friday morning. Will that be a problem?"

"No Director Cullen it will not. Thank you for this opportunity." Shaking his hand "yeah thanks a lot," Booth muttered under his breath.

"Did you have something to say Agent Booth?"

"No Sir." He just turned and walked out of the door. As he walked away he didn't see the smile on Cullen's face and the shake of his head as he returned to his paperwork.

Friday Zero Seven Hundred Thirty Hours

At the drop off point, each partner was given an end pick up point and told they needed to be at the point by Sunday evening or it would be considered a fail. Looking at the terrain they would be going over Booth was glad he had insisted Bones wear fatigues. Bedsides with any luck they might survive, and meet the deadline, no one would know she wasn't FBI. Survive and meet the deadline right!

It had been a grueling day. He had to admit she was very good at this. They had reached their first objective by midmorning. They each ate the one MRE provided for them (which they were required to eat as the first meal of the exercise).

"You know Booth" looking at the box, "I have never eaten this before. What is it called again?"

"It's an MRE Military Ready to Eat and it is the only real meal we get. So let's open the box and see what we have. Vegetable lasagna, guess they got that for you. Beef brisket, obviously for me. One package of noodles, one of rice, two each of the pound cake, crackers, peanut butter, and lemonade electrolyte drink, yuk I hate that stuff I was hoping for the fruit punch. Two condiment packs and hey they put three heaters in here. Great the condemned will eat a hot meal."

"The condemned, I don't understand are we the condemned? Why, we haven't even finished the first day."

He was busily pouring the water into the heater (or at least that's what he would always tell her and himself in the future) so he wasn't thinking about his reply. "No baby it's just a …" oh boy she was going to kick his butt so hard it would strangle him. He scrunched his head down into his shoulders sat there waiting. It didn't come and he turned to look at her. He saw the strangest look on her face. Well it seemed strange to him, if he didn't know her better he would have interpreted it as dreamy? No, he shook his head, definitely not dreamy but what? He continued getting their lunch ready.

They continued to do well during the day and so were at the location of their first overnight stay in the early afternoon. They would receive their instructions for tomorrow from a time controlled box. As for tonight all the items they needed had been provided for them, so they set about making camp. As the evening was approaching she noticed there was no boxed food or anything else she could determine could be used to catch any food with. "What are we going to eat for dinner?"

"I, Bones, am going frog gigging."

"Frog what?"

"Gigging it is often done at night, using flashlights. You can locate the frogs as the light reflects off their eyes. Also shining a light in their eyes stuns or dazes the frogs, and makes it less likely for the frog to see you. A gig for a frog is usually a four pronged pole. We don't have a pole but we do have a small branch and I can carve it into a point. Not as effective but we will eat tonight. You start the fire and I'll get the frogs." Taking the and a bag off he went.

Half an hour later he was back, in his bag he had fifteen frogs and some berries. He gave her the berries and set about preparing the frog legs.

When he handed her the first leg she looked at him with a serious look "Booth I didn't know you were **Batrachophagous****_._****"**

**Now it was his turn to look at her in surprise "I'm what? Looking at her smiled he stated to grow angry and hurt. Look just because you don't like frogs there is no reason to call me names."**

**"Batrachophagous, Booth" she smiled, "someone who eats frogs."**

This time he said something he would forever admit to her "baby, that's not all you're going to find out about me this week-end." Looking at her face in the firelight he saw the look again and wondered…

Saturday –

Booth policed the camp while Bones readied breakfast. She heated water in one of the food heaters, heating some sweet grass for tea and some berries. He had wanted them to eat some of the left over frog (he had enough for breakfast and lunch yuck) and she was trying to think of a way to warm them and still make them eatable. Suddenly she saw some larger leaves that were non-toxic and wetting the leaves she wrapped the frogs in the wet leaves and placed them in the fire. Soon their breakfast was ready and they sat down to eat.

"Hey Bones these frogs are good, you steamed them? I'll have to remember that the next time. What is this tea? It almost tastes like regular tea, which you know I hate, that has been sweetened. It's not half bad."

"So Booth, now I can steam frogs and make a tea you like, aren't you glad you have me? Before you answer, remember, who decided I was going on this little junket."

"Yeah, it was Cullen! Not you or me. So let's get going or we'll be late to our next check point."

"Booth what is our next challenge you didn't tell me last night."

"That's because I didn't know the box was time locked. It opens at 9 o'clock let's go and see what's next."

They walked to the box just in time to see it open. As it did an envelope popped out. Booth took the envelope and tore one end open removing the card. It told them to hike down trail ten miles west to the objective and the next box. They had two hours.

"Booth, I've trekked all over but never under a time constraint. You have, therefore you must have a method to do so. What is it?"

"You have to run one mile then jog one mile. That way your muscles won't build up lactic acid and cramp."

As they began Bones began with the reason for the body creating lactic acid. "The body prefers to get its energy from oxygen but when there is more oxygen that the body can use, like running from the Saber Tooth Tiger or lifting weights larger than our bodies could easily lift, it the oxygen is changed into glycolysis This …"

"Bones, running here not talking. Concentrate on the job at hand. We can talk during the jogging phase. This is supposed to be my relaxation week-end"

"Booth, how could all of this be …"

"Bones, shhhhh, no talking remember?"

With the pace Booth set they reached the next check point easily in less than two hours. Bones was impressed. They had time to sit in companionable silence while waiting for the next check point box to open. "Booth have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

She did not notice he was staring at her when he said "no babe I haven't. Oh shit, he had let the b word slip again did she hear it? She didn't apear to have. Maybe he got by again; he was going to run out of luck soon.

At eleven the box opened right on cue. Booth looked at the card with a smile, this was an easy one. Bones looked at the card in terror it was her greatest fear. How was she going to do this for Booth?

Rappelling down the cliff took them about an hour and a half. It wasn't hard for either of them, just time consuming. Making sure all the tying off points were secure. Booth was glad they did not have to remove the rope. It would stay there for the cleanup crew to remove.

Once at the river level he looked around for the kayak and found it folded and placed under a tree. "Bones, here is the kayak. I'll get it ready, you make lunch and after we eat we'll go down the river and see we are in for."

Bones gathered some small twigs to make a small fire in a pit in the sand. She got some water from the lake and started it to boil. She had brought, grass, berries, leaves and the last of the frogs from breakfast for lunch. She was very grateful this was the last of the frog. She would rather be eating ants rather than frog. After fifteen minutes Booth had joined her and the food was ready. "So Booth what is next?"

"We are we are white water rafting for about ten miles to the next check in. That should take us about three hours. We should have maybe two to three more hours of something to do today. I'm not sure. We have to go up at some point to get to the pickup point if nothing else. Our pick up time is Sunday afternoon around four. Normally that gives us one last objective for tomorrow. He had been watching her while he was talking. Suddenly he was concerned "Bones have you done any white water?"

"No Booth I will need some instruction, but don't worry I have a steep learning curve." She looked at him in defiance "I am not afraid Booth I can do it." She sat up stiffer and glared at him.

"Bones, I never said you were afraid, but you can't kid a kidder, and I am a full fledged one, what's up." Taking her face in his hand he asked quietly "you do not want to go down that river, why?"

Turning away she said "it's ok. I can do this for you Booth."

"I never doubted for a minute you would do this for me, but we are not leaving until you tell me what's wrong," he said sitting down with a no nonsense look on his face.

"Booth this is time and we don't have time for this."

Pulling her down beside him he continued "Bones, we do have time, I always have time. Just tell me."

"Actually it was during a high school field trip. You know I have told you I was very awkward as a teenager? Well we were walking along a trail and somehow someone pushed me over the cliff. I slid down the hill into the river. The water was running fast and I was taken down river for several miles. I really thought I was going to drown. The teacher finally caught me and brought me in." She was beginning to shake and tears were beginning to build in her eyes, "Booth, after I was out of the water my clothes were wet. I was cold and my physical development was behind those in this class. They began to tease me. They called me plank chest for the rest of the year."

Holding her tight and rubbing circles on her back he whispered softly in her ear, "Bones, they were stupid incentive lunk heads. Have you gone back to a school reunion? Well the next time we are going. Have you looked in the mirror lately? You are way hot! And the two of us? Smokin!!! They won't know what hit them." He nudged her with his shoulder. "Now you can do this all you need is a little instruction and a Special Agent at your side." Booth spent the next fifteen minutes showing her how to paddle and off they went. They were able to get down the river without any problems and found check point and the next box. This one was a puzzle. What could they want from them? They had to wait until five.

Saturday Night

At five they opened the box. Booth was confused. There was a cabin one mile to the east and they were to spend the night there. What was going on? He had been doing these drills ever since he joined the FBI. He had never stayed in a cabin over night. He was usually lucky to get a sleeping bag. When he thought about it, other things were different as well. The MRE's were top notch and had included Bones' vegetarian food. The objectives had not been as challenging as usual either. They weren't a walk in the park, but did not force him out of his comfort zone. The only snag had been the white water, but that had actually gone well. Was he over thinking everything? Cullen usually over saw these things, did he have something ulterior in mind… no.

"Hey Bones, it says we are to go one mile east, there is a cabin there we are to use tonight. We need to get some food on our way. Got any idea how to catch fish, without hooks or nets?

"I have done it without a rod or net, which is a good thing since we have neither, it's called tickling. First you look in the river to see where the fish are feeding. Then you lie on the bank and extend your arm into the water, if the water is cold your arm and fingers may go numb. It is easiest and most comfortable if you lay on your side. You wiggle your fingers very slowly. You move your fingers and hand very slowly toward the fish until it comes near you. When you can touch it begin to tickle the fish's belly. When the fish is near enough to you quickly scoop it up and onto the bank. Volia! Fish for dinner. "

"Bones, sounds like you've done it before you get the fish and this time I'll get the fruits and nuts. Meet you at the cabin. One mile that way," he pointed east.

He was at the cabin before her. This was really strange, it was ….. nice, furnish well, had a full kitchen, no food however, and a full bath. One of the largest soaking tubs he had ever seen and a shower to die for. After she got here he was taking a shower. He heard Bones before he saw her.

"Booth, here are the fish, what is this place? What kind of training have you been going on these last years?"

Walking out of the bathroom, he said "It's is as much a surprise to me as to you. I have never been here before. This is one very strange survival training. I'm just not sure what we are supposed to be surviving."

"Well don't look a gift horse in the mouth Booth let's get dinner ready and think about it afterward."

"Bones did you just uses a _**colloquialism?" At her nod of the head he continued "and correctly too. I'm proud of you."**_

After dinner they were swing on the front porch swing looking at the stars. Each was lost in their own thoughts, happy to just be together with no chance of an interruption. If anyone were to say they were more than partners they would deny it, but still they did treasure the moments when they were alone together, sitting quietly.

Swinging back and forth a song came unbidden into Booth's head. How it got there he didn't know, but there it was. Where it came from he couldn't remember, but there it was. He continued to think about it, editing the lyrics in his mind, they intrigued him. There you see her, she don't got a lot to say. But there's something about her, you wanna kiss the girl. Yes, you want her, look at her, you know you do. There is one way to ask her, It don't take a word fo on and kiss the girl. Now's your moment, boy, you better do it soon. She won't say a word until you kiss the girl. Don't be scared you got the mood prepared go on and kiss the girl. Don't stop now don't try to hide it how, you wanna kiss the girl. You gotta kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl. He turned to look at Bones to see a small smile on her face and wondered what she was thinking.

Swinging back and forth a song came unbidden into Bones' head. How it got there she didn't know, but there it was. Where it came from she couldn't remember, but there it was. She continued to think about it, editing the lyrics in her mind, they intrigued her.

Tale as old as time, true as it can be, barely even friends then somebody bends unexpectedly. Ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever as before ever just as sure as the sun will rise. Finding you can change, just a little change small to say the least. Both a little scared neither one prepared tale as old as time song as old as rhyme learning you were wrong, am I wrong? She turned to look at Booth to see a small smile on his face and wondered what he was thinking.

They turned and reached for each other. Their kiss began as a sense of one searching for reassurance. As the fire began to kindle the world winked out like a candle. They were in a world of their own creation. They moved as one to the bedroom.

He asked "are you sure?"

She asked "are you sure?"

They said "I've never been more sure."

Their life began in a cabin in the woods.

Sunday Nine am

Booth left her long enough to get the next card from the box. It read, I hope you both got your wish. The pickup point is one mile north. Be there by sixteen hundred hours. Booth see me at zero eight hundred tomorrow.

He took the card back to Bones. "What do you think he meant about our wish?"

Bones looked at him and smiled.

Booth said "Baby I don't know about you, but I do know I got mine."

"Booth, you are aware I heard you every time you called me baby?"

"Ahuhh No. I thought if you did you would have shot me if you had a gun or at the very least kicked my ass."

"No Booth, I have found that I like it, but only when we are alone and I can do something about it. Now what do you say we use that tub before we have to leave?"

"Booth, I have something to tell you, close your eyes, give me your hand, darling. Do you feel my heart beating do you understand, do you feel the same?"

Booth continues "I watch you when you are sleeping, you belong with me. Do you feel the same am I only dreaming or is this burning an eternal flame.

Bones continues with "say my name, sun shines through the rain, darling and you come and ease my pain. Please don't ever let me loose this feeling."

As she leans back into his body she heard and felt the deep rumble of his voice filled with conviction. "We are more than the sum of our two parts. We have become one; you are Bone of my Bone and Heart of my Heart. We have come home."

She wrapped his arms and legs around her, for once she didn't feel the need to have the last word. She just accepted his love.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

"Kiss the Girl" – Howard Ashman "Beauty and the Beast" – Howard Ashman "Eternal Love" - Written – Tom Kelly

I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it.

Nyre


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 19 The Right To Remain Silent

He sat in the corner nursing his second beer wondering, not for the first time this evening, why he had let the guy's talk him into going to the bar again this Friday night. He had been in DC for only a few months, having moved here to follow Rebecca. It had taken him a long time to get his requested transfer from New York to DC but once Rebecca had moved and taken Parker with her he had no choice. He would not let her take Parker out of his life. Damn it he was Parker's Father whether she wanted him to be or not. So now he sat at a bar in DC on a Friday night feeling sorry for himself.

Damn why had she allowed Angela to drag her to this bar. It was just another one of Angela's glug glug woo woo nights and all they ever did was remind her how lonely her live was. She would come with Angela, probably find a esthetically pleasing male, take him home to relive her biological urges and have him out of her apartment before dawn. She had been doing it for years, but the sordidness of it all was beginning to wear on her. She knew everyone thought she was very blasé about her sexual relationships, but the truth was she had never found anyone she cared enough to have stick around. There had been a few she had lived with Michael and Peter for example, but even them she forced to leave her in the end. She knew it was her fault. She had forced everyone to leave her in the end.

As his eyes roamed the room looking for his friends to tell them he was leaving he saw her. A beautiful woman sitting alone. The band started a song he knew and it hit him as funny. It might be an opening. At least it was worth a try. The most she could do was tell him to get lost. He walked over to the table, held out his hand and leaned down to whisper the words into her ear.

"_Can I have this dance my you're looking pretty  
Is there something wrong did he leave you hurting  
I don't mean to pry but that tear in your eye gave you away  
If you don't want to talk we'll keep it quiet  
But sometimes a heartache hurts worse if you hide it  
I think there's a chance one slow dance might ease the pain"_

"Is that supposed to be some kind of line?" At his dazzling smile she continued "does it usually work?"

As she allowed her to pull her into his arms out onto the dance floor he continued to whisper in her ear.

"_You have the right to remain silent  
Anything that you say as I hold you against me  
Will forever be a secret between us two  
I've been wanting you but you didn't know it  
And now that he's gone at last I can show it  
If your heart is tired for the rest of your life  
Lay your love on me"_

They continued to "dance" or more precisely lean and sway into each other until the music ended. He led her to a table in neutral country, one where neither her friend or his were likely to interrupt them.

"Hi" he held out his hand, "I'm Seeley Booth and you are?"

"Temperance Brennan she replied taking care to use the advice Angela had given her for tonight. 'Don't tell anyone what you do.' "So tell me does that hokey song work for you often?"

He smiled his dazzling smile again "no not often, but then it isn't played often either. Hey it's really loud in here do you want to go somewhere and talk?"

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Talk?"

He had the good sense to blush, "yeah I really want to talk. I know a great diner we can go to. Bright lighting, great pie."

"I don't like pie, I don't like my fruit cooked" she replied instantly.

"Ok but I have to say you don't know what you're missing this place has great pie. Come on come with me please. I just want to talk. No funny business I promise," he smiled his dazzling smile again.

Wow she said to herself, this man's smile was impossible to resist. Every time he smiled her stomach flipped over. "Sure, let me tell Angela. You'll have to drive, I came with her." She went to find Angela to tell her she was leaving.

"Hey Sweetie how are you getting home, it's still early yet, I really don't want to leave."

"I'm not going home actually Ange. See that guy over there talking to those guys? He wants to go to a diner and talk."

"Is that a new variation on come up and see my etchings?"

"No Ange, he really wants to just talk and eat pie."

She woke with a big smile on her face and turned over to see him still in her bed. Leaning over and running her tongue around the edge of his ear she whispered "mmmm Booth did you mean what you said that first night?"

He opened his eyes as soon as her tongue touched his ear. "Did I mean what?"

"You said I could lay my love on you?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her and answered in total seriousness "do you want to Bones? Do you want to love me, for me to love you?"

She sat up and crossed her legs "don't you know?"

"No Baby, I really don't." He took a deep breath; he had wanted to tell her for so long now. Recently they had decided to move their relationship on to the next level but had never talked about love. Once their relationship had become a sexual one they had even played games like they had last night still, they had never talked about love. They had never said I love you. He sat up and faced her, his knees touching hers. "Bones you are the most beautiful, intelligent, sexy woman I have ever known." He was going to tell her, the time had come, his time had come. He reached over and placed a delicate kiss on her lips "Baby I love you, not in an atta-a-girl way or in any way other than as a man loves the woman of his dreams. I want to go to sleep in your arms every night and wake up in them every morning."

"It has taken me a long time to get here, you have waited and you have always been there for me no matter how foolish I have been. I think I've been foolish enough Seeley Joseph Booth. I love you too and I am declining my right to remain silent." she said with all the conviction in her voice she could manage.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_This chapter was inspired by "You have the Right To Remain Silent" Performed and Lyrics by Perfect Stranger _

_When I first heard song I though how perfect for Seeley to sing to Temperance. He was Mirandizing her about her rights in love. _

_Hope you like it!_


	21. Hell Froze Over

_Disclaimer If I ever own Bones the Hell will have frozen over and they will have proven the single bullet theory ….. was wrong!_

Chapter 7 Hell Froze Over

They were having their usual Friday dinner of take out and a movie. It had been her choice and she had decided on Indian, at least it was a change. Now they were watching the movie she had chosen. Rather she was watching, he sat fuming. During their meal she had told him she had a new man in her life and they had a date tomorrow night.

He not only hated her dating other men, he hated her talking about it even more. It was getting harder and harder not to shake some sense into her. She had no ability to judge people, so her judge of men in the last four years he had known her, had been disastrous. The longer he sat the angrier he got. His emotions got the get the better of him. _How long has it been? How long have you held it in? How long will you wait?__** FOREVER?**_

She finally noticed his body language and tried to understand it. She knew he was upset about something but what? Should she ask? Would he share? She knew from their past together he did not share truly personal things. She could not think of anything in their working arrangement that might cause this reaction. She decided if she didn't ask he might never calm down, and his week-end would be a disaster. Their week had been grueling and he needed the rest. She took a breath and asked. "Booth, what is wrong?"

He growled at her "nothing, why do you care anyway?"

"Booth there is no need to be i**nclement. I just asked a simple question. You don't have to bite my head off. If this is how you are going to be I'm going home." She got up and moved toward the door.**

**Grabbing her arm, spinning her around and pushing her back down into the couch in one move he sputtered "inclement? What makes you think I am talking about the weather?" **

**Blinking she looked at him. This was something she had never experienced before. He had never seemed so close to losing his control around her. He had never physically pushed unless her life was in danger. "Booth you are scaring me. What the hell is going on with you?"**

**Her words brought him to his senses. Looking at the fear in her eyes he sunk down into the couch and placed his face in his hands. "I'm sorry Bones I didn't mean to scare you or grab you like that. It's really nothing. Why don't you go home? Enjoy your week-end. I'll see you on Monday" he said in a voice completely devoid in emotion.**

**She didn't have insight into others she knew, but her perceptions of this man were often clear. She knew this was not the time to leave. Taking his larger hands into her smaller ones, turning him to face her, she looked into his face again and said "No Booth, explain what's going on with you. Try not to be as inclement as possible."**

**Shaking his head trying to pull his hands way "even now you are using squint words" he laughed mirthlessly. **

**She refused to let him pull away and told him "it means harsh or severe. Stop stalling go on."**

**"Look, I know this is not something you want to hear. I know it will probably make you want to run, so it is probably best if you just leave now."**

**"Booth, I'm not leaving until I understand what is bothering you. So start talking."**

**"Fine, but like I said as soon as I start you are going to run so if you really want to know, can you wait until I'm finished? **

**"I promise I will listen, I don't know what will happen after that."**

**"Ok here goes." He waited a minute to gather his thoughts and then began. I need to let you know before you do it again. It's just I can't take you going out with other men anymore. I know it's unreasonable and I know you don't like to hear it but it drives me crazy. You have talked about the men you go out with, the ones you have slept with for the last four years. But I want to be the one who takes your breath away, **the one who turns you on, the one who makes love to you until all your lonely's gone. I want to be the man you dreamed of all your life. Tell me what to do, and I'll do what you want me to. Because Baby I believe I have fallen hopelessly and helplessly in love with you."

She looked at him as he finished speaking. All the steam the anger had left his body. He sat there like a wrung out rag doll. Not a soft cuddly one, just a rag one. She thought about what he had said. She looked into her inner soul and found her answer. The answer lead her to her question. "Booth, have you ever asked yourself why I date so many men? Why I continuously tell you about the dates and the crappy sex afterward?"

"To make my life a fucking hell" He smiled weakly.

She looked down at his large hands still in hers and started making small circles on the inside of his wrists refusing to look at his face. "No, I think it was to make you jealous. What I didn't realize until you mentioned it was I wanted you to know and I wanted you to be angry about it. That, I believe is the definition Angela would give for jealously. Do you want to know something else I just realized while you were talking? I've fallen hopelessly in love with you too." Smiling up at him through her hair she asked "so what happens now?"

He leaned into her, she leaned into him and somewhere in the middle the electricity crackled between them. The heat they generated became more than they could handle. Soon they were both naked and enjoying the beauty of each other's body.

When space became a premium he suggested they move to the bedroom. As the heat they created increased they became more insatiable and looked at the edge together.

"Bones I need you to cum with me, together. OK"

"Yes together" was all she could manage.

As Blue locked with Brown and Booth called to Bones they leapt together for the first time over the edge and into the greatest flight of pleasure either had ever known.

The next morning Bones awoke and stretched like a cat on a warm window sill. Even though she had only fallen asleep a few hours ago, she felt glorious. She could smell the coffee brewing in the kitchen and quickly got up. Deciding not to bother with such a frivolous thing as clothes she walked into the kitchen nude, only to find Booth in the same state of undress and making pancakes. Singing? The chorus brought her loudest laugh, and he jumped looking a little embarrassed. "What were you singing?" Seeing the stubborn set of his jaw she added "something about hell and freezing over?"

"Nothing just an old favorite." He smiled back at her." I made blueberry pancakes want some?"

"Yes, and coffee too please." After they got settles she asked sweetly "If you sing that song I'll make it worth your while." She licked the syrup enticingly off her lips.

"You know I can't sing what if I play you the song?"

"Ok."

He found the old album, glad he still had vinyl and the means to play them. Located the correct song and started it for her.

They installed a condom dispenser at the Vatican  
Yasser Arafat said he'd never wear that hat again  
The Germans gave every holocaust survivor a Mercedes-Benz  
And the Tutsis and the Hutus made amends

Hell froze over today  
And I made good on several debts I never thought I'd have to pay  
They discovered Jimmy Hoffa in a houseboat on Lake Erie  
Someone proved conclusively the single bullet theory... was wrong

Woody Allen walked hand in hand with Louis Farrakhan  
"Face The Nation" had Cindy Crawford and Bo Derek on  
They put the faces of the Chicago Seven on a first class stamp  
And they finished the goddamned Robertson off ramp

Hell froze over today  
And I made good on several debts I never thought I'd have to pay  
They awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor to Timothy Leary  
Someone proved conclusively the single bullet theory... was wrong

Uncle Sam made reparations for repressions great and small  
By creating a society with liberty and dignity and equal opportunity and justice for all

Well, that "Earth Goddess" program on Channel 3 went national  
Iran and Iraq became one country called Irrational  
Every commuter in greater Los Angeles learned how to ride the bus  
And the rich folks said, "Please tax the shit out of us."

Hell froze over today  
And I made good on several debts I never thought I'd have to pay  
They served something tasty and nutritious in a high school cafeteria  
Someone proved conclusively the single bullet theory  
Yeah, someone proved conclusively the single bullet theory... was wrong

They both laughed and she turned to him "It's old but still funny today, but what made you sing it this morning? Is it some sort of Saturday ritual I will have to get used to?"

"No Baby, I was just thinking. You said you loved me and we made love all night, so hell must have froze over today. _**OUCH!**_"

"First of all don't call me Baby and second of all the only reason hell froze over was I _let_ you make love to me all night," she smirked at him.

He snuggled up closer and began nibbling the little spot he had found last night that drove her crazy "Mmmm" he said between nibbles "first of all you like Baby, and decond let's just agree we both made hell freeze over today." He continued his nibbling all the way back to bed.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_The inspiration for this came from "I Wanna Make You Cry" - Jeff Bates & Kenny Beard and "__Hell Froze Over Today" - Roy Zimmerman. To those of you who remember The Foreman you will know Hell Froze Over would be one Booth would remember and think of once he and Bones were together. There is no way he would have not thought Hell froze over today._

_Nyre_


	22. I Need You Now

_Disclaimer: I checked my bank account and I still don't own anything Bones hohum._

_Sorry to all of you about the delay in updating. I'm sure you probably don't care but I feel it necessary to say I have had several magic performances and a lecture to prepare and it has cut into my free time so it took this long for Kitty to engage in something worth posting (she is getting really pushy lately even made me upload her picture as my avatar). _

_To all my readers thanks you for all your support, and my dear __**Reviewing Peeps**__ you all rock! Your reviews warm my cold body and encourage my stiff fingers in the long dark hours of the night or during the long stretch of losing games the Flyers seem to be going through!_

Chapter 21 I Need You Now

She was sitting on the floor with pictures of him scattered in front of her. Some were of just him, some of them and some with him and Parker. Bringing the Jack Daniels bottle to her lips she took yet another swig and shuddered. She had been sitting here since she had gotten home and was almost all the way through the fifth she had at home and still it hadn't dulled her pain. She looked at her phone sitting on her coffee table and reached for it. Opening it she almost pushed his number. The one she had set as her number one pre-set, but closed it without calling.

He was sitting on his couch looking at the Flyers game. He had been looking forward to but now was not seeing anything and not caring if they won or not. He had finished all his beer, his half open bottle of Jack and had started on the unopened bottle of Jack not bothering with a glass. All he wanted was to get drunk and forget these last few days had ever happened. He knew whishing she would come over; especially given the lateness of the hour was ridiculous. If only they hadn't had to work another case together again. He knew she never thought of him, had never thought of him since the last time they had seen each other. Why should she, she was rich and famous and had gone off to the wonderful world of Hollywood. She had only come back to work with him because Wendell was stuck and had called her and begged. He saw his phone and reached for it, opening it and pressing the #1 preset. As soon as he heard her "hello" he hung up. What had he been thinking of?

She had jumped when her phone rang "hello?" The caller disconnected. She fumbled with her menu and finally found the caller's number and recalled it. As soon as she heard his "hello" she hung up.

He had answered his phone and even though he was drunk he noticed she had called him back. "Hello?" She had hung up but she had called. Did that mean she was thinking of him? He hit redial and her phone was answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

He could hear that her voice was slightly slurred, so maybe she had been drinking too. Maybe that was what it took for them to talk. "Bones, its Booth don't hang up I need to talk to you."

"Go ahead Booth I'm listening." Her voice was low and uncertain.

His voice was only slightly slurred and his courage was recklessly fueled by the alcohol. "Look I know it's late and maybe it was seeing you maybe it's the liquor but I know I said I wouldn't call… but after seeing you today I've lost all control and I need you. I just don't know how I can ever do without you I just plain need you now. I love you" He waited for a response and when one didn't come he began to lose heart. He knew all was lost when he heard her close her phone and disconnect his call. Well now at least he had his answer the hurt was never going away but at least as soon as this case was finished he wouldn't have to face her every day. He finished the rest of the bottle in one long swallow.

He became semiconscious to the pounding on his door. Deciding he was too drunk to walk to the door or even care he just rolled over, that is until he heard her voice.

"Booth open the door please?"

Trying hard to stand and failing miserably he crawled to the door thinking as he went he didn't care how she saw him it didn't matter anymore, in fact nothing mattered anymore. He was able to reach up and open the door falling away to the side allowing her to push it open enough to get in.

"Oh Booth" she cried as she saw him on the floor. She got down on the floor and tried to gather him to her. But he fought her and hard.

"Awaysh get awash fromme" he slurred swinging his arms in the air weakly.

"Oh Booth come here baby I need to tell you something." She finally managed to gather him to her and stop his thrashing. "I have tried for so long to do without you too but nothing worked. I don't know how to live without you either. I love you."

He looked up at her with eyes out of focus and a silly grin on his face. "Shoo do? Mmmm goooo" and he fell forward landing face forward in her lap.

She wiggled back toward the wall pulling him with her doing her best to make both of them comfortable until he woke. They were both going to be in pain when they woke but love conquers all.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

When he first became aware he was still alive he tried to determine where he was. He could determine he was laying on the floor on something but it took more energy than he had to determine what it was. His head felt like it was going to explode and his stomach was going to turn its self inside out. He needed to get to his bathroom now or clean up the mess afterward and he knew that was not something he could do. He staggered up and down the hall with only one thing on his mind and made it just in time.

She woke as soon as she felt him get up. She watched him go down the hall to the bathroom making sure he made it the entire way. While she didn't feel all that well herself she knew she was in better shape than he was. She made them some coffee and gathered a couple of bottles of water he had in his refrigerator and walked down the hall to him.

It had been a long time since he had prayed to the porcelain god and it sucked. Every time his stomach emptied he promised himself he wouldn't drink like this ever again. But even then he knew he was lying to himself. He knew for quite a while every time he thought of her it would take a lot of Jack to get rid of the picture. When he heard her voice he thought it was his imagination and he vomited again… "please Bones get the fuck out of my head I can't fucking take any more," and he finally gave into his tears… violently.

"Booth?" She watched as he vomited again not sure what to do. It was his tears that finally broke through to her. "Oh Booth," she rushed over to him and pulled him into her tightly. "Hush, don't please don't it's me. I'm not in your mind I'm really here." She rocked both of them back and forth in an effort to stop his crying.

Suddenly he pulled away and was violently sick again. Afterward he fell back limply into her waiting arms. This cycle was repeated more times than either wanted to remember. She was afraid he would die and he was afraid he wouldn't. Finally he was able to weakly stand and make it to his bed with her help. When she tried to leave he grabbed her hand. "Bones!"

"Hush Booth, I'll be right back, I just want to get you some water and aspirin. I'll be right back I promise."

He fell back limply and waited for her return. Once back she handed him the aspirin and the water. He finished off both bottles of water before he looked at her. "Sorry" he mumbled and he turned away from her toward the wall. It wasn't just that he didn't want her to see him, he couldn't stand to see her.

"No Booth" she said as she slid into bed behind him and wrapped her arm over his waist. "I think somehow there is enough blame enough sorry's to go around and perhaps we should stop." She took a deep breath and made her decision. She would go all in as Booth often said. Either he loved her as a woman in every sense of the word or he still loved her in his at-a-girl way. But one way or another she would know and know right now. "Booth I can only take the blame for what I have failed to tell you." As he started to turn and talk she interrupted him. She allowed him to turn in her arms but placed her fingers tips over his lips. "No Booth let me finish then it can be your turn. I have never told you how much I love you; I have always felt I was not worth being loved by anyone let alone someone as good as you are. You deserve the perfect wife, someone who is not so socially pathetic. As I my feelings for you grew I knew there was no way I could keep them from you, so when I was offered the position of being the consultant for the TV show they are doing based on my first book I took it. It would force you to have another partner and give me some time to try and compartmentalize my feelings. However, last night I was sitting on my floor surrounded by pictures of you, drinking my fair share of Jack," she smiled just then. "When you called I had to think about what you said, and realized I am never going to be able to compartmentalize what I feel for you. I love you and I need you too." She removed her fingers from his lips and waited for him to speak. She was holding her breath figuratively knowing the next words out of his mouth would either make her or break her forever.

His mind was frozen on one word. _**WIFE**_ she had said wife he deserved a wife. Did that mean _**SHE**_ wanted to be his wife or that he needed to find someone else who would be? "Bones I won't pretend I didn't have too much to drink nor that I remember what I said because I did drink way more than I should and I don't remember what I said. But I will tell you this I love you; I need you and only you. Not some person you think I should marry because she is socially adept. I love everything about you and that means absolutely everything. When we marry it will happen just like this. It will be an inevitability, it may be next week or 20 years from now but it will be inevitable. Because loving you and us being together is a need burning so deep inside there is nothing that will ever extinguish the flame."

She leaned over and kissed him and felt him shudder. "Is kissing me that bad Booth" she laughed?

"No" he groaned "it just hurts to move any cell in my body."

Remembering something she had heard in college she had an idea. Reaching for the hem of his t-shirt she began slowly sliding it up his chest licking and dropping tiny kisses on each inch of skin reveled.

"Oww Bones please I can't…"

She lay a hand on his chest and gently rolled him on his back. "I know and this is a treatment for a hangover I heard about in college. I think we should see if it works. So you just lay back and enjoy your treatment. If it works then you can treat me the next time," she smirked at him.

"OOOoooohhhhh baby you're gonna be the death of me…" he sighed when she began to repeat the same licks and kisses as she removed his track pants.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_This chapter was inspired by __**"Need You Now"**__ Lady Antebellum _

_I do hope you enjoyed this drunken Booth. If you leave a review I have extra Booth's to offer. I have managed to amass more than I need to make a hockey team and they are all fighting for a place to play. The contusions are marring their beautiful skin so I am in need of finding new homes for some. If you are interested, and have Booth's of your own, let me know maybe we can have a pick-up hockey game. Anything to keep the boys happy and occupied. _

_Nyre_


	23. I'm All Ready There Edited

_**Disclaimer: **__I still don't own Bones or anything thing else related to them._

Chapter 22 I'm Already There

It was hot and Booth had sand everywhere. He thought he was done with all this carp then _**they**_ had called Cullen and Cullen had asked him, what could he say? They had lost their daughter just last year after a long bout with cancer; Janet didn't deserve to lose her younger brother too. He was a civilian working in-country with an oil company trying to help them return their destroyed oil fields to production. Now Booth sat in the heat, with sand in every crevasse waiting his turn for the sat phone.

As he waited he thought of how hard it would be leaving her. He had found her in Limbo. "Hey Bones I gotta talk to you for a moment can you stop?"

"Sure Booth do we need to go to my office?"

"No actually this is better fewer prying eyes." At her look of confusion he automatically added said "less people watching us," and continued. "Cullen called me into his office this morning…" taking a deep breath, knowing how hard it would be for them to be apart, he wondered how he was going to break this to her.

Hearing Cullen had called Booth into his office caused her concern, "what did he want Booth?" she broke in.

"Nothing to do with us, well actually that's wrong, it has to do with us but only indirectly… um actually can you just sit down and let me explain." After both of them were sitting down he continued. "Janet's little brother Jack has been taken a prisoner tried and convicted for crimes again the government. When Cullen was notified he asked me if I would consider taking a group of volunteer's in-country and bring him out. I had to agree Bones" he looked at her hoping she would see the regret and need all wrapped in his look.

She placed her hand on his arm and said "of course you do Booth It's for Janet and Cullen." They had all become closer after the team found the person responsible for Amy's cancer and eventual death. "Is there anything the team can do to help find him?"

"The military is supposed to have his location."

She snorted at that, "well Booth just remember we're here when you need us. When do you leave?"

"Thanks for always having my back Bones" he smiled at her offer to help find Jack. "I leave tomorrow morning for four days to pick a team and whatever days are left to train together then we are off no later than Friday, earlier if possible. I mean to make early probable, time is of the essence here."

Finally it was his turn for the phone. He had a twofold reason for wanting it this time even thought his true second reason hadn't gotten him the use any sooner. "Hey Bones," he said as soon as they connected. Seeing her beautiful face and hearing her silky voice was his first reason he admitted as soon as he saw her and heard her voice. He was glad it was a video connection and the feed to the Jeffersonian was the very best. Some guy's had to make do with either voice only or crappy video. They were all jealous of his video and partner. He could always be sure someone was watching him as he talked to her.

"Hey Booth I have a surprise for you. Come here" she whispered off camera.

A bouncing curly haired boy came into view with a bright "**Hi Daddy! **Dr. Bones got Mommy to let me come and talk to you isn't that cool, and I get to spend the day and night with her too. We are spending half the day in Limbo then the other half of the day at the dinosaur exhibit. She knows all the names of the dinosaurs ain't she smart."

"Isn't she" he corrected atomically "and she sure is Bub." He couldn't believe his ears she had not only made arrangement for Parker to talk to him but was keeping him all day and overnight too. "You sure you can handle all that energy Bones?" he asked of the woman who now had Parker sitting on her lap so Booth could talk and look at both of them at the same time.

"Of course Booth Parker is quite intelligent for his age and according to my Father almost able to care for himself. I take it you still need to be there?" She had counseled Parker about not mentioning anything about why his Father was on a com sat or where Booth was, not just for his Father's safety, but for everyone's safety.

"Yeah and that's another reason I need to talk to you. Remember our last talk?"

'Yes?"

He hoped she would get his veiled words her, she often didn't double entendre, so this next part of the conversation might be difficult but he could hope she would tell someone about their strange conversation and he would get what he needed. "Well Baby I'm sure glad Dr. Saroyan offered to send me all the information so I could help you make a birthing plan. I know baby Jack's birth is a long way away but I know how much you want to help me feel part of it all. Since I'm not there it will be so great to have that special phone set-up. You have the very best friends."

As he said this Parker leaned up and whispered to Bones asking her if she was now Daddy's girlfriend? At her negative nod he again asked if she was going to have a baby again she shook her head in the negative. He whispered to her it must be part of the secret, and she should play along with him.

"Yes Booth she offered to have Jack send you a phone so you can be at the next doctor's visit would you like that?"

"Wow Babe that would be great! Oh shit! I mean darn, Parker you didn't hear that, my time is up I guess I have to wait on that other phone. See ya both soon Love ya."

"Yeah Booth we love you." She added the last because she felt it was part of the plan he needed but damn it felt good, it felt right, but first things first. "Parker what made you ask me those questions then tell me to play along with your Father?"

"Well Dr. Bones you told me not to ask questions of Daddy or say anything that might be weird. I didn't think you and Daddy would be boyfriend and girlfriend without telling me, and unless you were you wouldn't be having a baby so I figured it had to do with Daddy's work. Since you didn't know about it I figured you needed to play along until you found out. Daddy told me he always helps you out with things like this. He says you like being under the blankets. It was simple you told me really don't tell the secret.."

Booth must have talked about them being under cover hence the under the blanket reference she laughed to herself. "Well Parker you are one very smart young man I never would have figured it out without you. Now we need to go see Uncle Jack and see what we can set up. Sorry it means the trip to Limbo and the dinosaurs may have to wait for another week-end while we get everything together for your Father. But as of now we are on a very very top secret mission. You can't talk about it to anyone except Uncle Jack, Aunt Angela and Aunt Cam ok?" Taking one look at the little boy's face she knew he would take this secret to his grave if asked and he was excited to be a part of it.

She called Jack and got the logistics set up. Then Parker helped her get a Forensic Set-up complete with high-tech computer and high speed imagery transmission ready to ship to Booth. After she had got Booth's current location using her highest connection as well as a promise he would remain there for another twelve hours she hurried to the Private Aviation Terminal Jack had his fastest jet land and meet her for their instructions. He told them to follow her instructions to the letter. They included the fact they were to give the package to no one but Booth and return to the US immediately. She gave them a bonus check to insure their compliance with her desires. She and Parker went home that night to watch movies. Soon Parker slept the sleep of the just and innocent while she paced waiting for his call. When it finally it came; she jumped when she heard the computer chime.

"Bones hey."

"Booth what's going on?" she asked. Concern dripping from her voice.

"Nice to hear from you too. We are just having a problem location the subject. Always just a few steps behind. I was hoping the brain trust could help us get a jump on them. Time is running out."

"Sure Booth, you know how to send us the evidence, just send it and we can process it and send it back as soon as you do."

"Getting evidence back and forth may be a bit of a problem. Can our bug and slime guy" using his nickname for Jack so as not to confuse him with Janet's brother "get any ideas from the pics?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I'll ask as soon as you have something. By the way it was Parker that let me know I should play along with you this morning otherwise I would have made a mess of everything."

"Oh great are you all making a squint of my son?" he laughed, sounding more like himself for the first time since he had been gone. "I'll get the info to you as soon as I can tomorrow. Can you get it to the bug guy?"

"Ok I'll have my computer with me so call anytime. Do you have to go now Booth?" She was not ready for him to leave now that she had unlimited access to him.

"Yeah I don't want anyone to catch me here. See yeah tomorrow" he said closing the connection. He was sorry he had to disconnect from her, he was so in love with her and she still wouldn't admit how she felt. He was pretty sure she felt the same but until he heard her say it he couldn't afford it push her.

The next morning he called her to give her an update or at least that is what he told himself. "Hey Bones how's it going."

"Pretty good Booth. Parker is play a game called Super Mario Galaxy 2 and is teaching me to play. I must say this gaming system is very good Booth we are both getting a good amount of exercise," she laughed.

"_**Bones" **_he exclaimed "you bought him a gaming console and a 3D game?"

"Actually he picked it out as well as two games. I am quite sure he is right in that he will complete this game fairly soon, so the second game will come in handy. And as I said Booth it is very stimulating unlike the older games."

"That isn't the point Bones, that system in expensive. Yes I am fully aware you can afford it but his Mother can't just go out and buy anything he desires whenever he wants it, and that puts her at a disadvantage. Kids in homes where the parents aren't living together always want to stay with the parent who has the most money and can give them the most stuff."

She wondered if he had noticed he had included her as a joint parent with him. She liked it. Her mind began to process her thoughts in their usual nanosecond, as Parker had heard his Father's voice and asked to talk to him. She heard portions of their conversation in the background.

"Daddy when are you coming home?"

She listened to Booth's reply "I'm already there, just take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair; I'm the shadow you see on the ground. I'm the whisper you hear in the wind, and I know you always keep me in your prayers so remember Parker I'm already there with you all day every day."

As she returned to her conversation with Booth she thought about how Booth had comforted Parker. She knew how she felt but did he feel the same? In the nanosecond it took her to dissect the new information she decided to tell him. There was no guarantee he would come home. He needed to know she loved him. She needed him to know and maybe he needed another reason to come home. "I really miss you Booth. I wish you were home and I was in your arms lying right here beside you. But maybe I can be in your dreams tonight. I'll gently kiss your lips, touch you with my fingertips so when you go to bed tonight turn out the light and close your eyes because I'm already there. I'm the beating of your heart, I'm the moonlight shining down, I'm the whisper of the desert wind I'll be there waiting in your dreams. I love you Booth" There she thought I've said it and as Angela says no take backs.

Booth had been silent afraid to break the bond between them, the moment they were in. It was one of those moments they had where everyone was gone and it was just them. When she was done he was speechless for a moment. She had finally said it. He saw the moment of panic as he took almost one heart beat too long to answer when the perfect thing came to him. "Bones" he whispered "We may be thousands of miles apart but I'm with you wherever you are. Just look around you will see me in the sunshine in your hair, in the shadows you see on the ground. I'm the whisper you hear through in the wind in the cherry trees and I'll be there until the end, can you feel the love that we share? Oh Baby soon I'll be home to show you I've always been there."

They ended that call, however managed to have at least one call every day thereafter as they passed information regarding Janet's brother back and forth. With the help of the squints Booth was able to find Jack within the next two days and get him and all of the other employees who had also been taken prisoner to safety. She and Booth spent most of his time jetting back on the Jeffersonian connection talking about anything and everything they had never talked about that they now wanted to know. She and Parker met Booth at the same Private Aviation Terminal since Hodgins had sent another jet to bring everyone home. They spent that night with Parker but the next one was for them. So were the next 18,980.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_As you know I am a sucker for a song that sets up a chapter and fits B&B well. This one was no different. Listen to __**"I'm Already There"**__ performed by Lonestar – lyrics by Richie McDonald (member of Lonestar), Gary Baker and Frank Mayers. I hope you like this and hopefully the next update won't be delayed by next week episode. Also watch for __**"The Witch in the Wardrobe" written by Kathy Reich **__it's supposed to be very special__**.**_

_Nyre_


	24. Padme Cometh

_Disclaimer: Nope not yet, probably not ever! HH will keep them._

What do you write after the last episode? I don't know because I am becoming more and more confused and it's getting harder and harder to write for them because of _**HIM.**_

Chapter 23 - Padme Cometh

Booth's Apartment Late Friday Afternoon

He was sitting on the couch staring at the hockey game not caring what the score was or in fact not even caring who was playing. Suddenly there was frantic loud pounding on his front door.

"Seeley open this door right now!" He heard his brother yell loud enough to wake the dead.

His headache magnified 10 fold, so did his anger. Stomping to the door he threw it open to find his brother and Padme outside his door and Jared pushing his way through.

"Jared what the fuck do you want the game is on and on top of that I have a migraine. So sorry if I'm not so polite but the two of you can just get the hell out."

"No way Bro" Jared said in his best I'm in charge now voice and the two of them walked over to sit on his couch. Looking like they intended to stay awhile.

Sweeping his hand through his hair and sighing he asked "what do I have to do to get rid of you?"

"Answer a few questions" Jared looked at him.

Booth could tell there was no way he could get out of this so he prepared to give in a little, at least as much as he could without collapsing because he was pretty sure he knew what Jared wanted to know and he wasn't sure if he could answer them and still stay sane. "You can ask three so they better be good ones."

"So why aren't you answering your phone. Pops and Parker both called me asking if you were ok. They even tried you at work."

Shit he thought to himself, he knew they would have asked questions about Bones and want to make plans that included her and working with her right now took all the energy he had. Taking a giant gulp of air trying to hold in the tears he told Jared a half truth. "I guess I missed their calls and we have been busy. You know how it is…"

"No I don't not for you. But anyway, so you are good right the brain tumor hasn't returned?"

Damn he hadn't even thought anyone would think this was the issue. "No Bro that's all good believe me I would have called you and Pops right away."

"So if everything is so good why did we see you out the other night with some new woman. What happened between you and Dr. B.?"

He jumped up and yelled "That is one question I won't answerer you have no right to ask me that."

For the first time Padme spoke up "so your relationship with Temperance is on hold?"

"I said I'm not answering any questions about our relationship to you or anyone else."

Padme looked around the room at Seeley and then began her assessment "so Seeley what you are telling us is your relationship with Temperance is on solid ground and this is why you don't return calls, you ignore your family, including Pops and Parker by the way, you look like crap, in fact you look like someone who had just gambled away his last dollar and doesn't know what to do next" she looked at him in defiance.

He had been getting progressively angrier as she went on. How dare she, a whore no less, tell him… "I suppose you got your degree in psychology while you were working the streets?" he ground out.

At this Jared jumped up ready to defend his wife, who calmly told her husband to sit down. "Yes as a matter of fact Seeley I did. I can tell when a guy is hurting and in this case make a fair guess as to what is causing the pain. She must have hurt you very deeply for you to retreat this far back into yourself. According to Jared you have been patiently waiting for her for over 6 years and now you suddenly felt you needed to move on. It isn't working is it? Tell me Seeley why did she say no?"

With her quiet words the dam broke and all his anger, fears and insecurities came flooding out.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Temperance's Apartment – Later Friday Evening

She was trying to work, trying being the operative word. It had been more than a week since she had written a cogent sentence. Suddenly there was a loud bagging on her door and she heard Jared yelling "Temperance Brennan open this door right now." Fearing there was something wrong with Booth she ran to the door open. Once it was open she found Jared and Padme pushing their way past to sit on her couch.

"Jared what is it is there something wrong with Booth? What are you and Padme here?"

Jared answered her quickly "I could tell you but I found it more efficient to just let Padme do it." Turning to his wife he said "Go ahead sweetheart."

"Thank you, Jer" turning back to Temperance she said "Temperance I don't have time to play 20 questions with you so I'm just going to ask you a question and I would prefer if you answer it as succinctly as possible. Do you love Seeley?"

"How dare you ask me such a personal question." Brennan snapped at her "that is none of your business."

"Oh but you see it is our business, because your relationship with Seeley is disturbing the Wa, the Chi, in our household."

"I fail to see how Booth and I feel about each other and disturb you and Jared."

"Jared is worrying about his brother, worrying about how he is going to survive you, if he is going to start gambling again."

"Oh" Brennan said as she slumped down into her chair, tears starting to spill. "But everything should be fine. He is dating Katherine and we are Partners just as we have always been. Everything is back the way it was."

"Temperance for an intelligent woman you can be so stupid sometimes."

Jared winced at his wife directness but Seeley and Temperance's inability to see what was right in front of them had been something Jared and Padme had discussed numerous times.

You are trying to turn back time no one can do that. You cannot un-ring a bell, its melody is always out there. Let me ask you something. You told Booth you couldn't be with him because you weren't good enough. Why?"

Her tears were falling like the rain down her face "he deserves someone who is good in social situations, someone who wants a home, marriage, children, a blond…"

"Would you be interested to know why Seeley thinks you said no? He thinks you don't think he's smart enough, that he doesn't make enough money, that he's just a dumb jock who is now a dumb cop..."

As Padme continued to list how Booth thought she saw him her face tool on a look of horror. He wasn't any of those things. Not one of them. She had to make sure he knew that. "I have to go, she said to Jared, "lock up" she said as she ran out of her apartment just barley grabbing her keys.

Padme and Jared looked at each other and smiled maybe…

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Booth's Apartment - Friday Night Booth

10 minutes later she was standing, shivering at his door banging on it, hoping her was home and would let her in.

He saw her and opened it "Bones what the fuck are you doing here at this time of night dressed like that … no don't tell me Padme got to you too didn't she. Come on in before you freeze." He went and got her a pair of sweats for her to put on over her baby doll pj's. In fact as he walked back to the living room he was pretty sure she didn't know that was what she had on and would be very embarrassed when she realized it. After pulling on the much too big sweats she came out with what she had come over to ask him "Booth do you really think you aren't good enough for me."

Trying to blow her off he said "nah I'm the best Partner you ever had right."

"Not good enough Booth I didn't mean Partner and you know it, do you really think the things Padme told me tonight are true?

"Damn I thought I could trust her to keep her mouth shut."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yeah I guess so" he muttered sitting down and staring at the carpet trying to dig a hole in it with his big toe.

"Well your wrong you ass hole. In fact if you keep thinking that way you're going to be the biggest ass hole this side of the Mississippi" she shouted at him.

Getting up and walking over to hover over her chair he said "Oh and you're such a great candidate for truth and understanding yourself. You've been lying to yourself and to me for so long it's become your truth."

Standing and pushing him back she said "just what do you mean by that Mr. I'm dating someone else now?"

"Oh well let's see Miss I can't make a commitment, well you made one for 6 years to our partnership so far, and don't seem to want that to end any time soon like for the next 40, 50, or 60 years."

"That's not fair that's business."

"Well so are most marriages. Not a business the way you think of them but just a way of always needing to work on them, of new agreements always needing to be worked out as things change."

"Well the biggest problem is you like blonds and I'm not in case you haven't noticed" she screamed as she stood nose to nose with him."

"And your biggest thing is you need a man smarter than you!" he screamed back.

Suddenly they looked at each other and blinked.

"_But Booth she said as she started to cry you are as smart as me just mot in the same area's"_

"_But Bones I hate blonds as he started to cry._

They said in unison.

For the slightest second they waited then they grabbed each other and clung onto each other like they being saved from drowning.

He picked her up and carried her over to the couch, "hush baby don't cry" he said soothingly as he brushed her tears away with his thumbs. She turned in his lap and began to wipe his tears away too. They sat for several minutes just reacquainting themselves with each other.

"Booth she said I'm sorry I was so scared when you said you wanted to take a chance on us. I didn't even wait to listen. It was stupid. Then I had locked myself in a corner and didn't know how to get out of it. By the time I knew I was wrong you were dating Katherine and I really do want you to be happy. If she makes you happy I'll remain just your partner."

"Bones I stopped dating her a while ago. It wasn't fair. Every time I was out with her I was thinking of you, and if it matters we never slept together. I told her I wanted to go slow, but in reality I couldn't, it felt like I was cheating on you."

"She was playing with the button on his shirt "we are a pair of fools aren't we."

"Well yeah, but we still have the issue of deciding on working together or being partners. The FBI still has rules."

"OH" she sat up brightly "I know the answer to that one."

"You do?" he asked curiously.

"Yep, I asked Andrew how we could date if there was an issue regarding FBI employees or Consultants dating he said it was ok because he just gave himself permission. So all we need to do is ask him to give us permission. I'm sure he'll do it" she smiled as she lay her head on his shoulder.

So Andrew had used himself to get around the rules had he? Well Booth was sure he could find a legitimate way to get Hacker to give them permission too. Looking back at the delightful bundle in his arms he decided to forgo anymore thinking for the moment and delve into the charms that were Temperance Brennan who if he had read her correctly had just become his girlfriend. One who under his oversized sweats was wearing killer baby doll pj's.


	25. Poll

Please check out my Bones Poll at my profile page and don't for get to vote.


	26. Game Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, The Flyers, The Blackhawks, The National Hockey League or the Stanley Cup. I just really enjoy them all. Well not the Blackhawks but you get the idea. _

Ch 25 Game Day

This was a day he had waited for since 1975, oh yeah he hadn't been there then, but boy had he heard about it. The last time it had been the Red Wings and this time it was the Blackhawks. This time he would see it all, every game and Parker would be there to watch each game.

She had heard him talk about this game since they had beat the Rangers back in April. He had told her then his Philadelphia Flyers would be playing in this year's Stanley Cup. She thought back to the beginning of each season he was always hopeful. This year he had been right. She had planned a surprise for him and she needed to leave right now in order to make sure he got it.

When she arrived at his apartment she was glad to find he had already left. She had called Rebecca yesterday to get her assistance in giving Booth this surprise. So now he was out with Parker. She had expected some questions from Rebecca about why she needed to have Booth out of his apartment before such an important game, but when none came she just counted her blessings.

The delivery was supposed to be made at exactly noon and at 12:15. When they had not arrived she called the store manager asking where they were. She reminded the manager she had paid extra to make sure her surprise would be delivered at noon, it was a gift and she was on a tight schedule. Ten minutes there was a knock at his door and both the satellite and delivery people were there. Once everything was set and she had tipped all of them she sat down excitedly to wait for Booth and Parker. Finally she heard them outside the door.

As Booth reached his door he noticed the door mat was out of position. He told Parker to wait there while he checked the door. She had forgotten to lock it and as he opened the door he was reaching for his ankle holster.

The minute she saw him enter the room with his gun drawn she realized her mistake "Crap the door."

The instant he heard "Crap…" he relaxed "Bones? What the fuck are you doing here? Stay there." remembering Parker was still outside he returned and brought the boy in.

As soon as Parker saw her he ran over "Hey Bones Dad didn't tell me you were going to be here. Are you watching the game with us?"

"Hi Parker" she said giving him a hug, "I don't know if your Dad will let a girl stay here to watch the game but I did bring you guys something." She indicated for them to turn around.

"Crap Bones you bought this?" Booth was so surprised he even forgot his language. He had been so concentrated on who had entered his apartment he had not seen what she had bought. Sitting in his living room was now a large extremely comfortable looking leather recliner, a 52 inch wall mount TV with Surround Sound and a great looking gaming system. "Bones?" his voice crocked as he asked.

"I knew how important this game was and I wanted you to be able to see it well. It is a 3D Plasma TV and the gaming system is supposed to be top of the line too. I hope you enjoy your game Booth" she said as she began to leave.

"Oh no way are you leaving, you are watching the game with us. Come it starts in a few minutes. Come on Parks, sit down."

She went to sit on the couch "Oh no you can share with me" he moved over allowing her to squeeze in.

As they watched the pre-game she whispered to him "do you like it Booth?"

He whispered back "Bones it's perfect. I love it, I love you."

She blushed, "There is no need to be overly verbose. I'm glad I picked the correct system. You also have all of the sports channels so I was told you won't ever miss a game again."

At seven minutes into the game the Flyers scored first and Booth jumped up. Grabbing Bones and pulling her to her feet he screamed "Yeah baby that's what I'm talking about!" and he kissed her hard. They both pulled back and looked at each other and blinked. "Sorry Bones."

"No! Booth I'm not" and she kissed him hard again.

Turning back to the TV Booth said as they sat down, "Bones baby keep that thought until the commercial. Remember I really do love you for you not the TV.

The next morning she gave Booth the rest of the gift she had bought for her boys. Sitting next to his plate were tickets to games thee and four with an option for game six if there was one. "Bones?" held up the tickets.

I didn't want you and Parker to miss a single game. I have hotel reservations too, which I will change from one room to adjoining rooms if that is ok with you."

"Ok? Baby after last night I wouldn't have it any other way." He reached over to pull her into a hot kiss just as they heard.

"_**YUCK**_ Dad, Bones are you going to be doing that all the time now? It's disgusting."

"Hey Buddy," Booth turned to Parker "look what else Bones got us."

"WOW!"

It took a long time for the Booth boys to settle down and make their travel plans that morning.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_I started this just before the game started and no matter how this first game goes I will keep the end. No takes backs no changes. Of course I'm with the Booth boys we want the Flyers to go all the way._

_Hope you liked it._

_Nyre ~_

_~Now I am going to watch the game~_


	27. July 4, 2010

_**Spoiler Alert Contains plot lines from Season 5 Episode 22. Season Ender**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 26 July 4, 2010

The organizers of the dig at Maluku decided to throw a nice 4th of July Party for the Americans. They had taken the afternoon off, bar-b-qued, swam in the ocean and as a special treat they had set up a satellite feed for them to see the 4th of July Celebration with the Boston Pops, Toby Keith and Craig Ferguson. She had done as Booth had asked her and celebrated with her co-workers until Toby Keith sang his second song.

She had been talking to one of the other researchers when she heard Daisy say "oh I love this song. Listen Dr, Brennan he is singing about Booth."

At the mention of Booth's name she turned to the video output and was enthralled, unable to move or think, barley able to breathe as the words washed over her.

_I'm just trying to be a father,  
Raise a daughter and a son,  
Be a lover to their mother,  
Everything to everyone.  
Up and at 'em bright and early,  
I'm all business in my suit,  
Yeah, I'm dressed up for success from my head down to my boots,  
I don't do it for the money, there's bills that I can't pay,  
I don't do it for the glory, I just do it anyway,  
Providing for our futures, my responsibility,  
Yeah I'm real good under pressure, being all that I can be,  
And I can't call in sick on Mondays when the weekend's been too strong,  
I just work straight through the holidays,  
And sometimes all night long.  
You can bet that I stand ready when the wolf growls at the door,  
Hey, I'm solid, hey I'm steady, hey I'm true down to the core,  
And I will always do my duty, no matter what the price,  
I've counted up the cost, I know the sacrifice,  
Oh, and I don't want to die for you,  
But if dying's asked of me,  
I'll bear that cross with an honor,  
'Cause freedom don't come free.  
I'm an American Soldier, an American,  
Beside my Brothers and my Sisters I will proudly take a stand.  
When liberty's in jeopardy I'll always do what's right.  
I'm out here on the front lines, sleep in peace tonight._

When it ended she ran, and ran, and ran hit the beach and ran some more. She ran until her lungs burned, till her muscles screamed, till she fell screaming in the night "NOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo" and she lay there crying harder than she had ever cried before. She had asked him not to be a hero not to be himself. He had agreed. She had asked him for the wrong thing she should have asked him not to be a Solider. It was her fault he was there, if she had just not been so scared of taking a chance just tried, they'd still be in DC and he's be safe. Phone, SAT phone she had to call Angela, Jack might have his number and she had to talk to Booth now right now. She ran back to the dig site.

After waking a very cranky Angela and getting Booth's contact information she dialed before she had a chance to change her mind. The young private who answered the phone did not know where the Sergeant Major was, yes Ma'am he was still on the base but it was after hours. Yes Ma'am he would send someone to find the Sergeant Major and have him return her call at the number she had given him no matter how late is was. Yes Ma'am he understood the gravity of the situation she needed to talk to him about bones no Ma'am his bones. He sent one of the guy's to go over to the NCO Club to see if Sarg was there and if so tell him that a very strange lady had called and told him to get his butt to a phone.

Ten minutes later Booth was sliding to a stop "Hooper you got a message for me to get my butt here to call about a bone?"

"Yes Sir" he said handing Booth the note and deciding it was safer not to comment about the Sergeant Major being out of breath.

Booth looked at it. Yeah it was from Maluku alright so either it was from Bones or about her. Judging from the time of night and the fact she had never called him and to his knowledge didn't have his contact information, it was most likely about her. He went into his office and sat down hard gathering his thoughts ready to hear the worst and dialed the number.

She saw the identifier and picked up on the first ring "Booth, Booth is that you?"

"Bones, are you ok? Bones what's wrong?"

She let out the breath she hadn't known she had been holding and started crying softly again. "You're ok right Booth your ok. I mean everything is alright, you haven't been hurt or anything…"

"Bones, BONES" he stopped her rattled questioning "Yes Baby I'm fine why are you calling? What's happened? What's wrong Baby."

"I'm sorry this is all my fault, if I had just been willing to try we would be home now safe in DC watching fireworks with Parker."

"Bones you aren't making any sense what is your fault. Wait do you think it is your fault I'm here?"

"Yes" she whispered.

"No way in hell Baby, I'm here because I needed to do this for me, for you too but mostly for me. Bones are you in Maluku because of me?"

She thought for a moment "Yes Booth I am. At first I want to reclaim a part of me I thought was missing. Then when I knew you were going to Afghanistan I knew I need to come here so you could feel free to go. Tonight I found the missing part of me and in one terrifying moment I thought I might lose it. I might have already lost it. The missing part I came out here to find is you."

"Bones what makes you think you would lose me? I have told you many times I'll never leave you."

"Booth you are in a war zone and I had asked you to do the wrong thing. I thought I would lose you to your need to be a hero. Tonight I heard a song called American Soldier and it was then I realized there were many ways I could lose you there and only one of them was being a hero. I know you will remain for the rest of your tour. I know you may still be a hero, but you could also die in any one of a hundred other ways. I need you to know that I know you are my missing piece and that I love you."

Her rushing words brought tears to his eyes, all the fighting to get to this point had been worth it. "I love you too Bones."

"I need to give up the SAT phone so I guess I had better go. Oh and Booth don't think I didn't hear you call me Baby we will discuss it later and e-mail me a picture of you to put under my pillow. Love you Boothy."

He laughed "I'll email you a picture of me only if you send one of you. Bye Baby love you sleep tight." Boothy he thought I don't think so Bones. "Hey Hooper grab the digital camera and come here."

She thought about her conversation with Booth as she walked back to her tent. She smiled thinking about how good it had felt to tell him she loved him that he was the missing part of her as for the Baby well it had kind of grown on her as she thought about it. Opening up her computer she decided to see if she had a picture of herself she could send to Booth and found two to send. One showing her up to her elbows in mud and bone fragments he could show around to friends and one of her sunning in a very tiny micro bikini Daisy had taken of her at Angela's request.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_This was inspired by Toby Keith's performance of __**American Soldier **__with the Boston Pop's. __**American Soldier**__ – songwriters Toby Keith and Chuck Cannon_  
Hoped you liked this one.

Nyre


	28. Friday Night

_Sorry for the long delay I thought I had posted this last week, so for my error you get two chapters this week. The examination from hell has been taken and life as I knew it can begin again._

_Thanks to all of you who have stuck with this story and my irregularity. Hopefully it is a thing of the past._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 27 Friday Night

How long had they been doing this, their regular Friday Night thing? He couldn't remember but it had been a really long time. So long in fact he had changed when he picked up Parker. He no longer got him on Friday nights now he picked him up early on Saturday mornings. It had been a small change first he hadn't been able to get him because they would have a case and he would be working so he would call Rebecca and tell her he would pick him up Saturday morning. Soon it just sort of became their thing. He now picked Parker up on Saturday mornings they went to the diner for breakfast and he had him until he took him to school on Monday morning. He was still spending as much time with his son but it had left his Friday nights free for his dinner and a movie with Bones. Since it was at her apartment this week it was his turn to get the dinner and bring the movie. Looking at his watch he decided he still had time to get home and shower, change clothes, grabbed dinner and the movie and still make it to Bones' by their usual time. Since he didn't have Parker this week-end he decided to get two movies.

How long had they been doing this, their regular Friday Night thing? She couldn't remember but it had been a really long time. She had never told him how much she loved spending this time with him, but she never missed it either unless she was out of town at a book signing or at a dig. During those times it took every ounce of strength she had not to call him just to hear his voice. To let him know how much she missed their diner and a movie night. Tonight it was at her apartment so it was his turn to get the dinner and pick the movie. She glanced at her watch if she left now she would just have time to take a soak in the new bath oil Angela had given her and change clothes. When that had become a part of their movie night she couldn't remember either. Once home she pulled out her clothes for the evening a tank top and yoga pants set in dark blue she knew he favored and went to soak in her tub. As she poured the oil into the warm water the fragrance intensified and she looked at the label to see what oils Angela had chosen this time. Both of them had their bath, body oils and lotions made to order and Angela had said to wear this on her "date" tonight with Booth when she had given it to her this morning. She had reminded her is wasn't a date and Angela had said it might become one with this oil. Well it did smell delightful and it was different than her usual blend, this one contained sweet almond, sweet orange, ylang ylang, patchouli and neroli. As she slid into the bath the heat and the fragrance began to work their magic. When her allotted 10 minutes were up she was feeling ready for whatever Seeley Booth might throw at her. In fact she could almost say she hadn't felt this sensual in years. Maybe Seeley had better watch out for what she might throw at him she laughed looking at the mirror.

He had settled on Thai and he had chosen two DVD's for them to watch **An Affair To Remember **and **Nature's Most Amazing Events**. They shared a love of old movies and **An Affair To Remember **with Cary Grant and Deborah Kerr was a favorite of his. He was a closet romantic and the thought of two people in love deciding to meet after being apart for so long a time spoke volumes to him.

When she opened the door at his knock and he walked past her he almost lost it. He placed the food and movies on the table and turned to stare at her. What the hell had she done to herself? She looked fucking fantastic and smelled even better.

She felt his eyes on her and could feel the heat it caused pool deep within her. She blinked and looked at him again not realizing she had unconsciously widened her eyes. As he stepped closer she drew in a breath what was causing this reaction to him. She saw him every day and was usually better able to control her reactions to him much better but as he stepped into her space she found she didn't want to move.

The combination of her wide eyes and whatever that fantastic smell was she was wearing was the end of him. He reached out and ran his thumb over her lips wondering at their softness. Stepping closer he whispered "Bones … so beautiful … so perfect … I just… I just have to…" and he leaned in and kissed her lightly.

At the feel of his fingers she wanted more, craved more and couldn't take her eyes off of his lips wondering what they would feel like on hers. Suddenly there he was kissing her like a whispering wind, but she had to have more and she leaned into him running her hands around his neck pulling him in tighter deepening their kiss until the need to breathe swam into the forefront again. After a quick breath they pulled each other in again and staggered toward the couch falling in a tangle of arms and legs. "Booth" she laughed as she pushed him off of her.

"Hey Bones you're the one with the sharp elbows in my ribs. Well I guess that sort of spoiled the moment didn't it?" he said as he looked at her and smiled.

"Not unless you want it to" she came back. Where had that come from? Yeah she knew how she felt about him but had never said anything keeping a tight rein on her emotions fearing he might not feel the same. Now she wondered did he feel the same? It looked like he just might.

They were sitting side by side looking at their hands. Booth finally broke the silence "want to talk about it?" he asked in a voice full of worry. If she said it had been a mistake or she wanted to forget it he didn't know how he would react. Once taste of her and he would never forget, and knew deep down it was not a mistake. He loved her more now than he had when he walked in. He turned to her and took a deep breath. "Look Bones I know this might not be what you want to hear and maybe this isn't even the time but I have to get this out. If you want me to leave afterward then I will, but promise me you won't run, you'll just think about what I say and talk to me before you to anything rash ok?"

"Booth you are making me nervous, just say what you are going to say." If he said it was a mistake she really didn't know how she would deal with the heartbreak because in those few seconds she realized what Angela had said about heartbreak was true. Just because your physical heart couldn't break didn't mean it might not feel like it might. Was this constant back and forth what love did to you? If so how did anyone ever survive it she wondered.

Booth took her hands into his and turned her to him taking a deep breath as he did so. "Bones I love you. I have for a very long time. In fact I have loved you for so long I can't really remember a time when I didn't. I know you don't believe in love but I do so…"

"Hush" she said as she pulled him toward her for another kiss "I love you too Booth."

Soon her hands had pulled his t-shirt out of his jeans and she was enjoying the feel of his muscular back react to her touch. They had been laying on the couch kissing for awhile and now she wanted to take it further as she started to pull his shirt over his head.

"Mmmmm Bones wait mmmm" Booth tried to talk in between kisses. "We need to slow down."

She leaned back and stared at him incredulously "you have got to be kidding me, you want to go slower than we already have been going? Booth we have already wasted 4 years and now you want to go slower I don't think so. I have waited enough."

He had to laugh at her ferociousness "but I really want to do this right you know…"

"Booth you have a child and have had other sexual partners I am sure you know how to do it right" she smiled at him.

"Very funny Bones. I want the first date maybe a few more before we finally make love."

"No Booth, and I doubt this will be the last time we disagree, but I want you tonight. I have waited all I am going to wait. We have had 4 years of dates, dinners, movies, we know each other more than most married people do. I trust you with my life, now I want to trust you with my body." She reached for his t-shirt and this time succeeded in removing it.

He smiled and nuzzled her ear whispering "you can trust me with everything Baby everything." He proceeded to run a trail of tiny kisses from her ear to the corner of her mouth and down to the top of her top. Sliding his hand up her abdomen he slid the top up and off dropping the offending garment to join his on the floor. Once he freed her breasts he began his assault. He drew one nipple into his mouth as he palmed the other drawing deep moans from her. This was one of his favorite parts of having a new lover, learning her likes and dislikes. He knew this complicated woman would not give up all her secrets this first time nor any time soon but as she would be the last lover he would ever have he had plenty of time to devote to learning everything he could about her.

The next morning they laughed about the cold congealed food in their take-out containers still sitting on the table and what they represented. Since they had still not eaten or slept he decided to make them pancakes so that at least one of their bodily needs would be met. After breakfast they went back to bed deciding sleep was overrated.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

The particular mixture of bath oil Angela gave Bones containing sweet almond, sweet orange, ylang ylang, patchouli and neroli is known to create a very erotic sensual emotion in both the wearer and the person for whom it is being worn. B&B never had a chance. Score one more for Angela. Hope you like it.

Nyre


	29. Love Thy Name Is Booth

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bones. This chapter will be a departure for me. It may have hints to Season 5

Chapter 28 Love Thy Name is Booth

She was huddled in the corner of her shower scrubbing her skin with the hottest water and strongest soap she had been able to find. In point of fact she was using laundry detergent mixed with bleach. She knew the damage it would do to her skin, but also knew if she used any of her normal soaps or the laundry detergent the fragrance alone would be her undoing the next time she smelled it. As she scrubbed trying to eliminate his smell from her skin she wondered for what must be the hundredth time how she could have let it get this far? How could she have been so totally clueless. Why had she let her guard down. Just because he was in the FBI didn't mean he was incapable of rape. For that is what it had felt like to her. He had said no one would believe her if she turned him in. He would simply say they had been dating for awhile, had had sex after a date then a fight afterward and she was angry. "And don't think Booth will support you either Temperance. The FBI stick together, he knows where his bread is buttered" he had said as he left her battered on her kitchen floor.

Later that night she woke screaming blankets knotted around her making her feel trapped again. She reached for her phone to call Booth only to return it to the bed side table. If she called him at this late hour he would know something was wrong and would badger her until he got it out of her ruining is career in the process. He had Parker to think of, she had Parker to think of, Booth needed his job. She would deal with this on her own. In the deep of the night she pulled out her building blocks and built another invisible wall around her. One to keep her hurt in and the world out.

By Monday she was able to cope with the outside again. She took a few hits when Booth asked her how her date had gone but she was able to convenience him it had been fine. They had no cases for the next three weeks so she was able to dodge him and it helped some, until the third Monday when she woke to violent nausea and vomiting. By fourth Wednesday when the early morning vomiting had not abated she gave in to the inevitable and went to her OB/GYN taking the rest of the day off when her pregnancy was confirmed.

She spent another hour in the shower scrubbing her skin and trying for forget when she heard Booth at her bathroom door.

"Bones, BONES are you ok?"

She took a few calming breaths trying hard not to let him hear the tears in her voice. "Booth I'm fine what are you doing here?"

With that her bathroom door exploded inward with the force of him opening it and he opened the shower door to see her huddled in a corner with the scrub brush in her hand and her skin scrubbed raw. Not caring that he was getting wet he stepped in and picked her up. He became frantic when he realize the amount of weight she had lost saw and the haunted look in her eyes. Grabbing a heated towel he bundled her up and took her into her bedroom to find a robe, get her warm and find out just what the hell was going on.

In a few minutes she had walked out to the living room. He brought her some hot tea, finding her sitting on the edge of the sofa looking at him liked a hunted animal. "Booth" she asked in a soft voice "what are you doing here?"

"When I heard you didn't come back after your Doctor appointment I thought something might be wrong. I called several times and you didn't pick up. When I got here I pounded so long and hard on your door the neighbors asked what I needed. I knew you were home so I used my key. When I asked if you were ok you didn't act like yourself, which you obviously aren't. So want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" she said looking into her tea.

"Not buying it Bones want to try again?"

She looked up at him and said "I said nothing is wrong why won't you believe me?"

He sat down next to her and said "Bones if nothing had been wrong you would have ripped me a new ass hole for coming into your house uninvited. Then you would have shoved my old one down my throat for bursting into your bathroom and hauling you out. So give it up what's wrong."

Suddenly the all the stress and hormones kicked in at once and she ran for the bathroom to vomit again, Booth hot on her heels. Sitting on the cool floor leaning against the cooler porcelain with him still holding her hair she finally told him "I'm pregnant."

Those two words crushed him like nothing else ever could have. She was pregnant and he was not the father. Then his protector instincts took over and he sat down beside her. Does the father know yet?" he asked the words turning his stomach to acid.

"No" she said weakly "and he never will if I can prevent it."

He was shocked he had known at one time she had wanted a baby and wanted to raise it on her own but he thought she had gotten over that callous need. "Bones just because you and the Father don't get along doesn't mean he doesn't have the right to know. Maybe he wants to be a father to this baby." His words must have brought back some of her fight because her next ones shocked him to his core.

"The animal who is the provider of the genetic material for my baby will_** NEVER **_know it came from him. Do you hear me Booth_** NEVER!**_" Standing up on shaky legs she struggled to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

Shocked he followed her and sitting next to her rolled her over so he could rub her back hoping to relieve some of her stress. "Bones that sound like a little more than a bad date. I think you had better tell me what happened."

The stress, her emotions and the need for comfort took over and she told him about the date rape leaving out the detail of the "date's" name. He tried numerous time to get her to tell him but when she threatened to send him home he gave in and let her keep her secret. That night she slept wrapped in his arms without dreams for the first time since the rape.

When she woke at first she panicked Booth was gone, then she heard him whistling in the kitchen and her curiosity got the better of her. As she rounded the corner she found him just finishing a tray.

Turning around at the sound of her bare feet he said "Good morning Mommy I just wanted to make sure you had a good breakfast. Here is some weak herbal tea and some soda crackers." He looked at her smile "believe me it worked wonders for Rebecca, come here, sit and eat. The idea is to eat them before you get out of bed." Feeling it was not fair to drink coffee in front of her when she could have any plus not knowing if the smell might put her off he returned to where he had been in the kitchen. "I thought today we might make some plans. You know what to tell people and when."

"Booth this isn't your problem, you don't have to help me. I can take care of myself."

"Look Bones I know you can, I just don't want you to have to. You're going to need help. Can we just do this like we do everything else together as partners?"

She thought about his offer for a moment "Booth you do know that is we do as you suggest that no matter what we tell people they are going to think you are the father?"

"Does that bother you."

"Of course not Booth you are a wonderful father and any child would be lucky to have you, but this is different. This child was conceived by rape and at some point you might find out who it is and I would demand that you do NOTHING about it. Do you understand me NOTHING."

"Bones you said it was a date rape is it someone I know? Don't look at me like that I already promised you I wouldn't ask the name I just need to know if I know this person and will he put either you or our child at risk?"

His words caused her to take a sharp, deep intake of breath and fresh tears to form in her eyes. He already thought of this child, one they had both only knew had existed less than 24 hours ago, as his, as theirs. This man who she had loved longer than she cared to admit and thought she had lost forever was willing to protect her and her unborn child as if it were his own, no as his own. This man who was strong, steady and dependable, good and decent had shown her once again what it meant to be loved. She looked at his face and she knew he had been right. He had always known and had been waiting for her reality to catch up to her. They had both moved on, moved on to each other. She stood and walked over to him, picking up his hand she turned it over and kissed his palm.

She led him into the living room and they sat down. "Booth I am going to tell you the story once. I will not tell you the man's name, not because I want to hide it from you, but because knowing it could bring harm to you and that I will not do. I went out with a man I trusted, yes it is someone you have an acquaintance with but not anyone we are likely to see socially. We had gone on several dates when he brought me home that night and started to kiss me. At first it was fine then I began to feel uncomfortable about it. I was trying to get over you and let both of us move on and I guess I let things get a little out of hand. When I tried to stop it things got mean and nasty. You know the rest. I know you will say that a rape is never the fault of the one raped and to normally it is true. But I should have been paying more attention and not let it get so far out of hand I should have stopped it. However what has been done is done and we are left with the situation at hand."

He was watching her as she told her story and hated to see how she had let it diminish her. How she seemed to shrink in upon herself. "Bones you can say you are partially at fault all you want but it still remains no means no and he should have stopped when you said no. To be blunt I don't care if he was at the point of coming. If you said no he should have stopped." He pulled her into a hug and asked her the question he want to answer to the most. "Bones you know I want this little one to have the very best. I don't think starting out in life knowing your alive because you father raped your mother is necessarily a good way. Will you at least think about what asked. Your right no matter what we say everyone is going to think it is our baby anyway, why not let them."

She looked at him and knew he was making an honest offer but could she do that to him. Could she saddle him with a burden, no matter how much she love it, was hers to carry? "Can you do that Booth? Could you look at another man's child, knowing the only reason it was here was I had been raped and love it as much as you love Parker? Because I won't accept less for my child."

He turned her face to his and gently kissed her soft lips. "Bones I know your logical mind will have trouble with this but trust me all I will ever see in our child is you. Besides I believe children are more nurture than nature. I love you and I will love your child."

She reached for another kiss and deepened it. Soon she was laying next to him head to toe, with the couch at her back feeling very loved and protected. "Ouch" she said with a little jump "that buckle is hard and cold" and she reached between them and started to remove it.

"Bones are you sure about this?"

She smiled for the first time in weeks "Oh Booth I am very sure, I think the pregnancy hormones that make a woman need intercourse as much as air have kick in at just the right time."

"Oh Baby you have such a way with words" he said as he picked her up and carried her off to bed for the week-end.

Epilog 6 months later

It had taken Booth six months but he had accomplished quite a lot. He and Bones had become inseparable from that very first week-end. He had been right, they had become a couple so close to when she had gotten pregnant no one even questioned that he was not her father. Yes, they had decided that Christina Joy Brennan-Booth was a good name for their baby girl, one even Parker approved of. Bones had even decided she wanted to be a traditional mother and be married before their daughter was born. The wedding was tomorrow and Booth had just one thing left to do today and he would be a happy man.

He had watched the love of his life as she interfaced with their acquaintances for awhile after they got together and paid particular attention to those she was uncomfortable around. He had paid visits to all but one and found they had either never dated her or when they had dated it had been at the wrong time. Now he had one person left. This had to be him. Because when it was confirmed it him would know why she had steadfastly refused to tell him who it was and why.

He walked in to the man in question's office and shut the door. He looked up from his desk "Can I help you Agent Booth?"

"That depends, what happened the last time you had a date with Dr. Brennan?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business. Now kindly leave."

Booth sat down "Please don't make me ask you again _**what happened the last time you had a date with Dr, Brennan?**_" Booth growled out.

"Why what did that bitch say? Did she tell you I raped her? She trying to tell you that brat of her is mine. Well it aint, could be anyone's. Well anyone but yours I guess" he smirked.

With that Booth had his answers. He walked around the desk and grabbed him by the neck "no as a matter of fact she never said anything. She has protected you all along. But it stops here. If you ever bother my wife, if I ever hear you say anything in the least bit negative I will come back and finish this do you hear me?" With that he punched him once and slammed him back into the chair. At the door he turned back "Oh and Hacker that baby girl Bones and I are having is ours all ours." He smiled a very satisfied smile as he walked away.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_Like I said a little different but I hope you liked it._

_Nyre_


End file.
